Stuck in Love
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: Ch 20 is up! The clock's ticking as a new player is introduced into the battle to save Hermione's life. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

Chapter One:

The dungeons were dark and damp, moisture beading along the walls. A few of the Gryffindors made faces as they tried to avoid getting wet.

"I guess Snape decided to take that shower…" Ron Weasley whispered to his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry grinned. "He must shake himself off like a dog…." The Boy-Who-Lived replied, causing Hermione to laugh out loud.

Some of the other Gryffindors snickered, hearing Ron and Harry's conversation. Everyone quickly quieted down as they entered Snape's classroom.

Professor Severus Snape stood in the middle of the classroom, water surrounding him up to his knees. "We've had a leak," He announced to the class. "Class is cancelled."

Cheers erupted in the classroom and everyone rushed for the doors.

"NOT so quickly!" Snape called out, making everyone stop in their tracks with a groan. "I need some volunteers to help clean up…" The greasy teacher glared at everyone, black eyes falling on Potter and his two best friends. "Ah, the infamous Potter trio. How nice of you to volunteer."

Harry, Ron and Hermione groaned and shared a look. Draco and his cronies, Goyle and Crabbe, snickered, earning them a glare from Snape.

"Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, how nice of YOU three to volunteer also."

Draco and his gang groaned as well, and both groups walked back into the classroom while the others rushed out before one of them could get picked.

"Wands please." Snape said, holding out his hand.

"What? Bloody hell man, how do you expect us to clean up?" Ron exclaimed.

"The old fashioned way. And that's 5 points from Gryffindor for swearing, Mr. Weasley. Now wands."

The six 7th years grumbled as they pulled their wands out of their robes and handed them to their Potions professor.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy can go get us some mops in the closet."

Hermione glared at Draco as she walked out of the classroom, Malfoy right behind her.

_This sucks,_ Hermione thought as she made her way toward the closet. _I'm stuck with Malfoy and his dumbass friend for God knows how long cleaning up a mess that would take us two seconds with our wands…_

"You passed the closet, Granger." Malfoy said with a smirk, holding the closet door open.

Flustered, Hermione stormed over and inside, seeing four mops in the back of the closet. She grabbed two and handed them to Draco. "Here." She snapped as she grabbed the other two.

Draco turned to leave and banged straight into a wooden door. "What…? He murmured, turning the knob.

Professor Albus Dumbldore clucked his tongue and shook his head as he wiped off his hands. "I suppose I'll have to tell Snape about leaving that closet open…" He muttered, walking swiftly toward the dungeons.

"Professor! You're needed in the Great Hall!" A kid called from down the hallway.

Dumbledore looked at the kid then toward the dungeons. "Snape will have to wait…" He mumbled, turning and walking toward the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, open the door. This isn't funny." Hermione snarled, poking the boy with a broom.

"Watch it Granger. And I'm trying to open the door." Draco tried the knob again, but the door wouldn't budge.

Hermione's eyes went wide, realizing what was going on. "I must be dreaming. This isn't happening…" She repeated, closing her eyes and hoping that when she opened them, she would be back in her bed. But when she opened her eyes, she was still stuck in the closet with Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy leaned against the door, looking just as afraid as Hermione was. "Guess we're stuck here."

Hermione slid down the wall and groaned. "This. Sucks."

Draco sat down in front of the door. "You're telling me. I'm stuck with the genius Mudblood, who can't even get us out of a closet."

"Well I'm stuck with the genius ferret, who closed the damn door!" Hermione shot back, grabbing an empty bucket and throwing it at Draco.

It missed his head by a centimeter. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Both let out a frustrated sigh and sat there in silence.

_Someone find us! And soon!_

**evil laughter**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**I so did not expect so many great reviews! Thanks bunches! Keep 'em coming. I'm a review slut.**

**Okay…who is this Ivy personage? Is that Ashley?**

Chapter Two:

The constant banging Hermione was making was beginning to drive him insane. It was just this loud tapping noise against the door with the handle of one of the mops.

Draco was ready to pull his hair out. He reached over and snatched both mops away from her. "Do you mind? I'd like to keep my sanity!" He snapped, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"Well how ELSE do you expect us to be found if we DON'T MAKE NOISE!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around for something to throw at him again.

"Looking for another empty bucket?" Draco asked, holding up the one she had previously thrown at him.

"Well I was looking for something sharper and pointier, but that'll work." She replied, reaching for the bucket.

Malfoy held it out of her reach. "Nuh uh. Not gonna happen, Granger."

"Don't think I won't go over there and get it." She threatened, moving closer. "And we all know how much you hate Mudbloods. Imagine one touching you…"

Malfoy tossed the bucket on the other side of the closet. "Fine. You win."

Hermione smirked and leaned back against a wall, not bothering to get the bucket or the mop. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, silently praying that they would be found soon.

Harry tapped his foot softly, wondering where Hermione and Malfoy were. Finally, he spoke up, "Uh, Professor? Aren't you worried about Malfoy and Hermione?"

Snape, dripping wet still, looked at Harry. "Right now, I'm worried about the feet of water on this floor. Now get down here and help us."

Harry sighed, glancing toward the door before bending down to help the rest of them. _I hope everything's okay with Mione…_

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hermione screamed, pounding her clenched fists against Draco's chest.

"Are you going to throw that bucket at me again?" Malfoy asked, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

"Get the hell off of me right now Malfoy!"

"Are you going to throw that bucket again?" He repeated, tightening his hold on her wrists.

"NO damn it! Now get the hell off of me!" Hermione, her wrists now freed, shoved Draco away. "Bastard." She spat, rubbing her wrists.

Draco merely leaned against a wall near the door, smirking. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Hermione isn't **that** bad looking either…

_Bloody hell Draco, what are you thinking! She's a Mudblood for Christ's sake!_

Hermione was wishing that she had her wand. If only she could just curse the smug bastard…

Malfoy suddenly stood up, cursing loudly. "There's water coming in!"

Hermione stood up as well. "What! How!"

Draco rested an ear against the door and shushed the Gryffindor. "I think…it's coming from the Great Hall…"

He could hear screams from some of the students and a rush of water…

"Draco, more water's coming in…." Mione said, the water already to the middle of her calves and it was quickly rising.

"What the hell is going on today? First the dungeons, then the Great Hall…" Malfoy looked at Hermione, who looked slightly frightened.

"Draco…" She whispered, licking her dry lips. "I can't…really…swim…" The water had reached her knees.

Malfoy sighed. "Don't worry. I doubt the water will get that high." But it was already reaching toward her hips…

"Here." He managed to find the bucket she had thrown at him and placed it upside down on the floor. "Stand on here."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" She asked, standing on top of the bucket.

"I don't need Potter on my back because I let you drown." Malfoy snapped, glaring down at the water. The bucket wasn't going to be enough…

"What are we going to do, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. They were going to die. Or at least she was.

"Maybe the pressure from the water will make the door burst open."

But the water stopped at Malfoy's chest. He looked down and sighed. Why was this happening to him?

"If they clear out the water from outside, the water level in here should go down…" Hermione said, as if she could read his mind.

"Think if we bang on the door, someone will hear us?" He asked, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "It's worth a try…"

Draco waded over toward the door and started to bang on it as hard as he could.

"HELP!" Hermione started to scream, hoping that someone would hear her voice.

Professor McGonagall paused in front of the closet door. Was that…Ms. Granger's voice she heard? She walked up toward the door.

"Hello!" She called out. The banging and screaming stopped for a second and then she heard a male's voice,

"Professor! Let us out! Ow!" The voice paused and she could hear someone whispering loudly. "Please!" The voice added.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"And Hermione!" Another voice called out.

McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She stumbled with it and it fell from her hands, into the water with a 'plop'.

As she tried to fish her wand up, a 4th year ran over. "Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore needs you. He says it's urgent…"

McGonagall sighed and nodded, grabbing her wand and turning toward the door. "I'll be right back! Just stay put!" She walked away, the 4th year leading the way.

"Where else are we gonna go?" Malfoy grumbled, leaning against the door.

**I'm going on vacation, so this will be the last chapter until I get back. Leave me some awesome reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Oh…hey Ashley!**

**Yes, I know this has been a bit fast paced. However, that will be changing in either this chapter or the next.**

**By the way, I'm back!**

**No, they're not going to drown.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Chapter Three:

"We're never getting out of here." Draco muttered an hour later, banging the back of his head against the still closed door.

"Well, on the bright side, the water's gone." Hermione said as she wrung out the bottom of her robes. She sighed and sat down on the bucket, kicking aside one of the fallen mops.

"What if no one gets us out of here?" Malfoy asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Harry and Ron will get us out as soon as they're done in the dungeons." She replied confidently.

"Great. Just what I need. Potter and Weasley saving the day."

Hermione rolled her chocolate colored eyes. "Grow up Draco." She said softly, leaning backward against the wall.

The bucket, however, had other plans. It wobbled and fell out from underneath her, causing the Head Girl to fall on her ass.

Draco blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. Hermione began to blush a deep red as she fixed the bucket and sat up.

Malfoy wiped his eyes and clutched his sides. "That was…hilarious."

Hermione felt herself flush even more. "No it wasn't. That hurt." She glared at the Slytherin and turned her back toward him.

Another hour later, Hermione and Draco were still stuck in the closet, with no relief in sight.

Hermione's stomach rumbled quietly. "It must be time for lunch." She whispered, rubbing her hungry stomach.

"Yeah…I wonder if there's any food in here." Draco said, standing up and looking around the closet. "I can't see the top."

"I could stand on your shoulders…" Hermione suggested, standing up and completely willing to risk her neck.

"You trust me that much?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But if you kill me, you still won't be able to see if there's food up there." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I should warn you that the chances of finding food up there are slim to none."

"Well maybe there's something up there that can open the door." Malfoy suggested, bending down so Hermione could climb onto his shoulders. "Don't tell anyone I let you do this."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she reached out, grabbing onto the shelf in the closet. Draco placed his hands on her feet to steady her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied, beginning to look around the top of the closet. "Dust. Junk. Junk. Dust." Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Damn it!" Malfoy exclaimed, stomping his foot.

The sudden motion caused Hermione to sway. "I'm gonna fall!" She cried out, losing her balance and falling backward.

Draco spun around and caught her easily, but stumbled and fell on his ass with her still in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Um…uh…er…yeah I'm fine." She stuttered, staring at him. Had Draco Malfoy just…saved her? This day was just getting weirder…

Malfoy reached over and brushed away a stray piece of her hair. "Are you sure? You look pale."

His soft touch managed to send chills up and down her spine. "Uh, yeah. I'm just a little freaked." Hermione giggled nervously and stood up.

Draco stood up quickly and grabbed her arm, taking a step closer to her. "Hermione…" He whispered.

He leaned down, his lips just a few inches away from hers…

"There you are!" A voice said from the doorway. A familiar voice. _Harry's_ voice.

**By the way…**

**I've been thinking about changing my pen name. Any suggestions or ideas? **


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Okay then, so I won't change my penname until after I'm done with this fic, good?**

**Longer chapter. Oh yeah and HPB does not affect this fic. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter Four:

Draco and Hermione flew apart and she spun around to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway of the closet.

"Harry! Ron!" She exclaimed, running toward them and throwing her arms around both of them. _That was close Hermione…But what would have happened if Draco HAD kissed me?_

"Oh Drakey! Are you okay!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed, running in and throwing herself at Malfoy.

Draco stifled a groan and pushed Pansy away. "Get off of me." He growled, storming past Harry, Hermione and Ron and out of the closet.

"Did he hurt you? Because if he did…" Ron asked, clenching his hands into fists.

Hermione shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "He didn't hurt me." She didn't mention how nice he had been, or the almost kiss. What was the point? It probably wasn't going to happen again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed toward the Gryffindor common room. "What's been going on?" Hermione asked, noticing how wet the hallways looked.

"Some sort of curse went awry and the whole place was pretty much flooded." Harry explained.

"Oh. So does that mean classes are cancelled?" She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. She needed school to get her mind off of Draco. Not to mention that the Slytherins shared a lot of classes with the Gryffindors. _Hermione, what are you doing? Draco Malfoy is a conceited, arrogant bastard! He doesn't deserve you!_

"Mione? Can I talk to you?" Ron asked when they had reached the common room.

Hermione was snapped out of her personal thoughts for a while. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure Ron."

Ron glanced at Harry, who nodded and headed up to the Boys' Dormitory. Ron led Hermione to the couch and sat her down, taking a seat beside her.

"Hermione…will you go out with me?" He asked after a long silence.

Hermione sat there stunned. He had to ask her that NOW? When she wasn't even sure if she still liked him?

"I…I don't know what to say Ron." She said finally. Wasn't exactly a lie, she really didn't know what to say.

"I wish you would say yes." He replied, looking down at his feet.

Hermione bit back a sigh. It wasn't like Draco felt the same way. "I'd love to." She whispered, feeling herself blush.

Ron looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Really?" He leaned over and pressed his lips quickly against hers.

She gasped softly when he pulled away. Ron looked around sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's…It's okay." She replied quietly. She stood up. "I'm going to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Ron nodded and stood. "Sure." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and they both left the common room for the Great Hall.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Pansy, get off of me!" Draco yelled, shoving the Slytherin away.

Pansy pouted. "But Drakey!"

"Stop calling me Drakey!" He stormed out of the Slytherin common room, heading for the Great Hall. He saw Hermione walking with Ron, his arm around her shoulder. He slipped behind a statue and watched them.

"Ron, don't." Hermione whispered, giggling slightly.

Draco walked out from behind the statue and walked right through Ron and Hermione. "Watch where you two are walking." He snapped.

"So that's what I smelled. Wet ferret." Ron retorted, smirking when Draco spun around and glared at him.

Hermione just stood there quietly, unable to take her eyes off of Draco. What was he doing to her?

Draco's eyes met Hermione's for a second before he looked away. "You could do better, Granger." He spat before stalking away.

Ron's eyes glared at him until he was out of sight. "What a snake." He growled, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"He's not that bad." She said quietly.

But Ron didn't hear her. He was too busy muttering about Draco to care. Hermione sighed softly and she walked with Ron to the Great Hall. A few kids were there. Some were cleaning up the rest of the water. Others were talking about cancelled classes. Dinner was supposed to be starting soon.

Ron and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table, where Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were sitting.

"Hey Neville, hey Seamus." Ron greeted, sitting down next to Hermione.

"So did you ask her?" Seamus questioned, glancing in Hermione's direction.

Ron grinned and nodded, slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Yes I did."

Hermione forced a smile and looked away from the boys as they started to talk about Quidditch. She only listened when she heard something of interest to her.

"So we're playing Slytherin tomorrow. You two are going to come to the game, right?" Ron asked.

Neville and Seamus both nodded.

Hermione felt her stomach start to do flip flops. Slytherin and Gryffindor were playing tomorrow. Draco would be playing. Against the House she was in.

She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy surrounded by people, probably being asked about being stuck in a closet with her. She sighed and started to pick at a spot on the table.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny Weasley asked as she sat down beside her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine Gin. Just tired."

Ginny nodded but didn't believe her friend for a second. Something was up. She only wished Hermione would tell her what it was.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

The next morning was stormy and rainy. Hermione sighed as she dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the game. She dressed in layers, making sure to grab a hat in the process. With her luck, she'd get sick while standing out there.

She headed down toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Psst, Hermione." A voice whispered from behind a statue.

She spun around, but didn't see anyone. Suddenly, a hand shot out and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, her voice barely audible. "What are you doing?"

Draco honestly didn't know. He stood there, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I…wanted to make sure you were okay." He responded, knowing how corny that must have sounded.

"I'm…fine." She said, leaning against one of the desks in the room. "Why did you really pull me in here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to see you. There was some unfinished business back in the closet."

Hermione's heart fluttered as her thoughts drifted back to the almost kiss. Was that what he was talking about?

Malfoy took a few steps closer to her. "Quidditch match is starting soon. I should get going."

She nodded, licking her lips some. "Yeah. Of course."

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Weasley really doesn't deserve you."

Draco left Hermione alone in the classroom, trembling.


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Can't finish unfinished business if you have a Quidditch match to go to.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm kind of wondering if I'll hit 100 before this fic is up…That would be awesome.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! The series I'm working on, Willow the Series, is lacking staff. We need writers and/or betas...desperately. It's just me and my friend right now. So if ANYONE would like to help, please...please email me. (Yes this is me begging). Thanks.**

Chapter Five:

Hermione was shaking when she got down to the Quidditch field and took her spot on the Gryffindor side. Her encounter with Draco had her asking only one question: Would they ever finish that unfinished business? She watched as the game began, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were on Draco the entire time. She never realized how sexy he looked in the rain…

_Okay that's enough! No more thoughts of Draco Malfoy. That's just too much…_

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath before scanning over toward Ron. Her boyfriend. Her eyes widened some. Oh God, she had a boyfriend. She shouldn't even be thinking about Draco. Or about their unfinished business.

Harry flew past the Gryffindors, apparently chasing after the snitch that Draco had so skillfully seen. Hermione watched, holding her breath.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere, and struck Draco head on.

Everyone gasped and was quiet as Malfoy went spinning toward the ground. Hermione had to bite her lip just to keep from crying out.

Thankfully, one of the Slytherin beaters flew down and caught Draco before he could hit the ground. Harry had also caught something; the snitch. The game was over. Gryffindor had won. But Hermione could care less. Draco was unconscious and being led to the Hospital Wing. She had to see him somehow.

Numbly, she walked down and back toward the castle, not listening to the cheers from her other house mates.

"Hermione!" A voice called behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Ron running toward her through the rain.

He kissed her longingly. "We won." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Ron rubbed her upper arms, shooting her a worried glance. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just cold is all. Can we get out of this rain?"

"Yeah, come on." He wrapped an arm around her and they walked together toward the castle. He felt like something else was up, but he didn't want to bother her so much that he ended up pushing her away.

They headed up toward the Gryffindor common room, where a party had already begun. Butterbeer was being passed around and everyone was talking loudly about the game.

"Did you see Malfoy go down? Man, that just made my day!" A sixth-year exclaimed, laughing.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch. She wanted to yell and scream at that kid, tell him that Draco wasn't a bad person. But she bit her tongue and let Ron lead her up to the Boys' Dormitory. It was empty since everyone was at the party. Ron shrugged off his robes to grab something clean and dry.

Hermione sat down on one of the beds, dripping wet and staring down at the floor. Ron walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

She looked up at him. "Nothing." She lied.

He shot her a look. "You look like someone died."

Hermione shook her head. "Everything's fine."

"Okay." Ron shrugged and leaned over, pressing his lips against Hermione's.

He was pretty much the last guy she wanted kissing him, but she let him since he was her boyfriend.

Ron swiftly but gently pushed her down against the bed, a hand sneaking through her robes. Hermione pulled away and pushed him off. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Ron replied, moving forward to kiss her again.

She kissed him back, and stiffened when she felt his hand creeping through her robes and up her shirt. She pulled away yet again and this time, pushed him off the bed.

"Oy! That hurt Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his back.

"Next time, get the hint the first time." She snapped, standing up and rushing out of the room. She pushed through the crowd in the common room and ran out, heading for the Hospital Wing.

She stopped in front of the door, seeing Draco lying on a bed with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy standing around him. Madame Pomfrey rushed in and shooed them away. Hermione jumped out of the way just as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked out, grumbling about Madame Pomfrey and her strict ways.

Hermione snuck in, smiling softly at Madame Pomfrey.

"Ms. Granger! Look at you, poor dear, soaking wet." She bustled over with a dry blanket and draped it over the Head Girl's shoulders. "Why didn't you change?"

Memories of what happened in the Boys' Dormitory with Ron flashed through Hermione's mind. "I was distracted." She replied, looking down toward the floor. "How is he?" She asked quietly, glancing up toward Draco.

Madame Pomfrey sighed some. "He's fine. Just a bit shaken up. He'll be back on his feet tomorrow." She narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor. "Why do you care?"

Before Hermione could answer, a couple of first years burst in, saying that someone had gotten hurt back in the Great Hall and that her presence was needed immediately.

"Oh dear." Madame Pomfrey mumbled, grabbing some supplies before hustling out with the first years in tow.

Hermione was going to leave just then, but a stirring from Draco's bed stopped her.

"Granger?" Malfoy croaked. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione took a few steps closer to the bed, keeping her eyes on her feet. "I…I wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

A small smile tugged at Draco's lips. "I'm fine. But why are you really here?"

Hermione remembered that this was similar to the conversation that they had before the Quidditch game. She smirked and stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "There was some unfinished business back in that classroom."

Draco laughed and looked at Hermione. "Really? Why don't you tell me what that unfinished business was?"

"Why? You never told me." She responded, taking a few steps back.

Malfoy sat up and grabbing her robes, tugging her so hard that she fell onto the bed. "Why tell when I can show?" He asked before swooping down and capturing Hermione's lips in a long awaited kiss.

When he pulled away, Hermione was flushed and breathless. "You know…" She began, licking her lips and sitting up. "A girl could die before you make up your mind and kiss her."

Draco chuckled and brushed away a piece of her now frizzy brown hair. "Well, was it worth the wait?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, not really." She burst out laughing when she saw the deflated look on Draco's face. "I'm kidding."

Malfoy smirked and shook his head. "That was cruel. I like this side of you." He kissed her softly. "You should probably go…before Weasley catches us."

Hermione winced slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yeah." She stood up and took the blanket off her shoulders, draping it across Draco. She offered him a small smile and another kiss before heading for the door.

"Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower?" Draco asked before she left.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "What time?"

"Around ten, be there."

She nodded again before slipping out of the Hospital Wing. She had a large grin on her face as she headed back toward the Gryffindor common room for the party.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hey Harry?" Harry looked up from his homework to see Hermione standing in front of him.

"Yeah Mione? What's up?" He patted the spot next to him on the sofa and she sat down slowly.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?" She asked, gazing into the fireplace.

"Sure? Hot date?" Harry grinned when Hermione blushed. He stood up. "I'll go get it for you. Stay here." He headed up to the Boys' Dormitory.

Hermione bit down on her lip. What if Harry assumed that she and Ron were going out on a hot date, which is why she needed the cloak? That could be bad, seeing as how it wasn't the truth. If she ever told Harry about her feelings for Malfoy…

Harry came back and handed her the cloak. "The Marauder's Map is in there too, just in case you need it."

Hermione took the cloak with the map and smiled. "Thanks so much Harry." She headed toward the portrait to leave.

"Be careful Hermione." He warned before she left. Harry smiled and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Hey mate, what's so funny?" Ron asked, walking down from the Boys' Dormitory.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione saw Draco before he saw her, since she was invisible and all. He looked kind of nervous as he stared out of the window. That comforted the butterflies in her stomach a little. She let the cloak slip from her body and cleared her throat.

Draco spun around and instantly smiled, seeing Hermione. "You're late."

She walked closer to him, shaking her head. "You said around 10. It's 10:03."

Malfoy gently caressed Hermione's cheek, pressing his lips against her forehead. "You're right. As usual."

"Why are you so different when there are people around?" Hermione asked suddenly, pulling away from Draco's touch. She saw his smile fade and his facial features harden. "I…It's not a bad thing it's just you act differently and I…I want to know why." She stuttered, feeling like she had just ruined everything.

"You know my father." He replied softly, turning back toward the window. "If he finds out how I feel…" He trailed off, glancing toward her.

"**I** don't even know how you feel." She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Mind cluing me in?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe. Eventually." He added when she gave him a look.

"You could show me?" Hermione suggested, tilting her head to one side.

Malfoy rested a hand on her cheek and shook his head. "You're something else, Granger."

Hermione pouted slightly. "I'm serious. You had no problem showing me our unfinished business earlier."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione hungrily, resting a hand on the back of her neck and resting the other on her hip. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Never breaking the kiss, Draco gently laid Hermione down on the cold, stone floor. Hermione's eyes flew open and widened a bit when she felt the coldness through her clothing. She put a hand on Draco's chest and pushed him away.

"What are we doing?" She asked him.

"This is what kids call snogging, Granger." Draco replied sarcastically, earning him a smack on the arm.

"We could…um…move this to my Head Girl quarters…" Hermione suggested gently, looking to Draco for a reaction.

He nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to help her. "If you're sure."

Hermione grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She walked over and grabbed the invisibility cloak and the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered as she held her wand to the piece of parchment. She skimmed the map, making sure that no one was around to catch them.

"Okay, let's go." She said, throwing the cloak over the both of them.

"So this is Potter's secret…" Draco mumbled, glancing at Hermione.

"Yes, but don't tell him. He doesn't know I used the cloak to see you."

Malfoy motioned to the map, reaching out for it. "What's that?"

"It's none of your business." Hermione replied, keeping it out of his reach.

It took them a while to get to her room, since Draco's hands had other agendas that Hermione needed to scold, but they reached it with no snags.

"Honestly Draco, am I going to have to tie up your hands?" Hermione asked as she tossed the cloak onto an armchair.

"I might enjoy that." He replied.

Hermione shot him a look before turning toward the map. "Mischief managed." She murmured before folding it back up and hiding it under the cloak.

She squeaked suddenly, feeling Draco's lips on her neck. "Draco!" She hissed, elbowing him gently.

Instead of pulling away, Draco lifted her off her feet and carried her toward her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Continued thanks for the reviews. Seriously, you guys rock.**

By the way, sorry for the long wait.

Chapter Six:

Hermione bounded into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, beaming brightly like a ray of sunshine.

"Good morning!" She greeted the Gryffindor table cheerfully, sitting down in between Harry and Ron.

"What happened to you?" Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow in Ron's direction.

"Seamus!" Hermione shushed, smirking and shaking her head. She leaned closer to Harry. "The cloak and map are back in my room. I'll give them to you later." She whispered before piling her plate with food.

"Okay…what happened to you last night?" Harry asked, winning a few nods from people wondering the same thing.

"Nothing, Harry. Why do you ask?" Hermione said, grabbing a piece of bacon and snapping it in two.

"Well…for one you're awfully cheery this morning. And, two, we have Potions today with Snape."

Hermione shrugged and bit into a slice of toast. "I'm just in a good mood is all. Stop acting like such a worry-wart."

Harry glanced at Ron and noticed that he wasn't even paying attention. Harry's blood began to boil slowly. What was wrong with him? His girlfriend went out last night, not telling anybody where and then comes back cheery, like something good happened. Harry couldn't say he was surprised. When he brought it up last night, Ron didn't have much to say.

_Harry glanced at Ron quizzically. "Hermione just came in here asking for my invisibility cloak."_

"_That's weird." Ron commented, sitting down beside Harry and glancing over his Transfiguration homework. "Hey, can I copy this?"_

"_No, you can't." Harry snatched the paper away from him before Ron could attempt to steal it. "Aren't you worried about her?"_

"_She's probably going to the kitchens to talk to Dobby or something. Should I be worried?"_

"_Well, when I asked her if she had a hot date, she blushed."_

"_So?"_

_Harry sighed. Ron's stupidity could be so annoying sometimes. "So I assumed it was with you. And you're here, so it can't be you."_

_Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's taking a late night class or something."_

_The Boy Who Lived shook his head and gave up. Ron obviously wasn't getting it, so why bother? It was up to him to find out what was going on._

Hermione, through the corner of her eye, saw Draco leave the Great Hall early. She put down her fork and stood up. "I have to get going. I'll see you guys in Potions." She waved over her shoulder and hurried out.

Harry watched her, his mouth partially open. "What…" He began, looking at Neville and Seamus. "…was that?"

Neville and Seamus looked at each other and then shrugged, going back to their food.

Harry shook his head. What was wrong with everyone today?

0000

Hermione and Draco had met up in the dungeons, near the Slytherin common room.

"This is so dangerous." She murmured when they pulled away for a breather.

Draco smirked. "I know." He rested his forehead against hers lightly. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Hermione frowned slightly. Now that he had mentioned it, she _did_ feel like they were moving a bit _too_ quickly. "I guess seven years of waiting has that effect." She murmured, mostly to herself.

He shot her a weird look. "Talk to yourself much, Granger?"

She glared at him and pushed him away. "We're moving too fast," was her reply when Draco shot her a curious glance. She glanced at the time and cringed. "I have to get to Potions class." She told him.

He nodded. "Meet me by the lake after 9. I have a surprise for you." He kissed her cheek and left before she could ask him any questions.

0000

Professor Snape had paired everyone off. Of course, Harry was working with Malfoy. But instead of acting like the bastard he usually was, Draco was being…cordial to Harry. Actually, he was hardly paying attention. He seemed to be too busy staring at Ron and Hermione. Particularly Hermione.

"Hey, Malfoy, I don't suppose you actually want to stop staring at my best friend and help me?"

Draco looked over at Harry. "Why would I stare at Weasley?" He retorted, burying his face into his potions book.

"I meant Hermione." Harry snapped, glaring at the Slytherin. "What is going on with you?"

"Why do you care, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, slamming his book shut.

A few of the nearby Gryffindors and Slytherins had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two enemies start to argue.

"Is something going on between you and Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing over at his two best friends, who had, thankfully, blocked out the argument. He looked back at Draco, who had reopened his book and was flipping through it.

"Nothing is going on between Hermione and me." Draco muttered.

"Harry…is everything alright?" Hermione asked when she walked over. She had noticed the argument and tried to finish as quickly as she could to stop it. She swiftly stole a glance at Draco, who had been staring at her.

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Draco?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Of course not, Harry!" She exclaimed, shooting him a surprised look. "I would never get involved with ferret boy over here." Hermione added, motioning toward Draco.

"Yeah, Potter. I wouldn't get involved with a filthy mudblood anyway." Malfoy scoffed, trying not to wince when he saw hurt flash across Hermione's face.

Suddenly, Harry had his wand out and pointed at Draco's throat. "I don't ever want to hear you call Hermione that again."

"Potter!" Snape yelled, pushing Harry and Draco away from each other. "That's 30 points from Gryffindor and detention Saturday morning, Mr. Potter." He snarled.

When class was over, Hermione gathered her things together slowly, noticing that Draco was doing the same. She glanced at Snape and saw that he was glaring at both of them.

"Hurry it up, I've got other classes." He said, shooing the two out the door and slamming it behind them.

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood, okay?" Draco whispered.

"I guess I can forgive you." She muttered.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione responded before walking away toward her room.

0000

At nine o'clock that night, Hermione borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak again and snuck out of the castle and headed for the lake.

When she got there, she saw Draco sitting on top of a blanket with candles and flowers. She took off the cloak and folded it over her arm, walking over toward him.

"Hey." She greeted, sitting down beside him.

"These are for you." Malfoy handed her the flowers on the blanket and reached over for a picnic basket hidden in the shadows.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, motioning toward the basket.

"Just a little picnic I set up earlier." Draco pulled out some strawberries.

Suddenly, a bright light was shined on the couple. "Well this is interesting." A voice said.

**Heh, I got THE best idea. **


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I hit over 100 reviews ALREADY! And this isn't even CLOSE to done yet! dances You guys totally rock! I dedicate this chapter to everyone that's reviewed!**

**Again, I repeat…HPB DOES NOT AFFECT THIS FIC. For those of you who have read the book, you'll understand. (P.S. don't give anything away when you review…)**

Chapter Seven:

Hermione stood up quickly, nearly knocking Draco down. "Professor Dumbledore! What…what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled softly and held up an index finger. "I could ask you the same thing."

Draco, who had been busy packing everything pack up, stood up as well and nodded toward the Headmaster. "Professor." He greeted curtly.

"Mr. Malfoy." The wizard held his arms out toward both of them. "Why don't you two take a walk with me?" Dumbledore suggested, beginning to walk away.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "We're in so much trouble." She hissed before following the professor. Malfoy sighed and followed behind her.

"So, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…May I ask what you are doing out here so late?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um…" Hermione looked to Draco. "We were…"

"We were having a picnic." Malfoy finished, reaching over and taking Hermione's hand in the dark.

Dumbledore moved his wand over for the light to shine on Draco and Hermione's faces. "A picnic at night? That seems romantic."

"Are we in trouble Headmaster?" Hermione blurted out, causing Dumbledore to stop in his tracks.

"Should you be in trouble?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces. They _weren't_ in trouble? Or were they and he was just being coy?

They both heard Dumbledore chuckle. "I am not condoning what you two did. But this could be a very good thing."

"How so?" Draco asked, hands clasped behind his back now. He was curious as to what Dumbledore was getting at. The old bat was crazy, but he did tend to have brilliant ideas.

"You two have been enemies since day one in your first year of Hogwarts. Now, suddenly, you two realize that was never hate, just a bubbling passion that just happened to boil over. Enemies can be friends. It is about time everyone realizes that."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "_You_ were the one who locked us in the closet!" She exclaimed, pointing at the headmaster. She glanced at her pointed finger and then quickly put it down, muttering an apology.

Albus chuckled. "It's quite alright Ms. Granger. Yes, I was the one who locked you in the closet."

"That was cruel." Malfoy grumbled, shooting Dumbledore a look.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then looked back to Albus. "Why would you…?" She trailed off, motioning things with her hands.

The wizard laughed. "Because I knew all along you two had something. I just wanted _you _to figure it out." The trio walked up toward the front doors of Hogwarts. "Now, you two just go back to bed…and _not_ with each other." Dumbledore said with a smile when Hermione and Draco blushed. He winked at them both before walking away.

"That was…the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed." Draco said as Dumbledore disappeared into the distance. "And I've witnessed a lot."

"I should get going back to my room." Hermione said, turning toward Malfoy. "What are we going to do about Ron?"

"You mean what are _you_ going to do about him? I'm not dating him."

Hermione sighed. "I'll…figure something out." She turned to leave.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" Malfoy called out to her, making her stop and turn to look at him.

"Nope." She smiled. "Night…_Drakey_."

0000

Saturday morning dawned bright and early. Hermione had yet to do anything about Ron, but thankfully Draco wasn't pressuring her. She hadn't seen much of Draco lately. Their encounter with Dumbledore surely sobered them up.

Harry noticed that Hermione had barely touched her breakfast. "You should be glad, you know. You don't have detention with Snape."

Hermione smiled some. "True…" She trailed off and looked around. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you…"

Worry masked Harry's face. "What's wrong Mione?"

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. "Look…remember that question you asked me before?"

"Um…'May I copy your Charms essay' ?"

"No, not that one. In Potions, the day you got your detention."

" 'Is there something going on between you and Draco?' is that the one?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry…"

"Hey you two. What's going on?" Ron interrupted, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione shot Harry an apologetic look. "Nothing. But I need to talk to you." She dragged Ron away, nodding toward Harry.

Harry stood there with his mouth opened. _Hermione and Draco?_ He clenched his hands into fists and ran back into the Great Hall.

**evil laughter**

**By the way, if you love this fic, check out my cousin's fic Words I never got to say. It's by Anaili. She's in my favorites. **


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Thanks for the terrific reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!**

Chapter Eight:

Harry stormed over toward the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He stood behind Draco and waited for him to turn around.

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "Can I help you Potter?"

Harry reached over and pulled Draco to his feet. "What did you do to Hermione!" He asked, shaking Malfoy a bit. "And don't say nothing because I know you did something to her!"

Everyone was staring at Harry and Draco, wondering what was going on. Crabbe and Goyle had stood up, but Draco held a hand up to keep them back. This one was between him and Potter.

0000

Hermione had dragged Ron back to the Gryffindor common room so that she could be alone with him. She sat him down on the couch and started to pace in front of him, making the red-head nervous.

"Mione, will you sit down and relax?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling her down beside him.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you." Hermione turned toward Ron and placed a hand on his knee. "I've been seeing Draco behind your back." She blurted out, glancing up at her boyfriend.

"What!"

0000

"Stupefy!" Draco called out, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry easily dodged the spell and pointed his wand at Draco. "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy stepped away from the disarming spell and shook his head. "Come on, Potter, you can do better than that."

"Potter and Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall screeched, walking over and stepping in between the feuding boys. "That's 35 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. And detention with me later."

Everyone started to leave the Great Hall and head back to their common rooms. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Meet me at the lake, Potter." Draco sneered, stalking off with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall. He had about 30 minutes before his detention with Snape.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to her friend, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I told Ron about Draco and me." Hermione sniffled, pulling away from Harry. "He flipped out, Harry. I mean…really flipped out. I've never seen him so upset before."

"Of course he's going to flip out. You told him you cheated on him with Draco Malfoy." Harry spat out Malfoy's name like it was a disease.

Hermione winced slightly. "I'm sorry Harry. It just happened. It's something that has been happening since our first year." She started to tell him what happened with Dumbledore the other night. She was halfway through her story when Seamus came running over.

"Ron and Draco are dueling outside by the lake!" He exclaimed, running away again.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before running outside for the lake. Ron and Draco had their wands out and were shooting spells at each other. Hermione had her wand out and ready.

"Sectus…" Ron began.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried, disarming Ron.

Ron looked over at her, a shocked look on his face. "Hermione…"

"You were going to use the sectusempra spell." She whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Hermione…" Ron reached a hand out to her, but she swatted it away.

"Don't." She said, her voice wavering.

Harry walked up and put a hand on her back. "Come on Hermione."

"Wait." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm gently.

Harry clenched his fists. "Stay away from her."

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not going to, Potter." He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I won't…because I'm in love with her."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm starting to go through a dry spell. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

Chapter Nine:

It was a few days before Christmas and Hermione and Draco were holding hands as they walked along the school grounds. They were no longer receiving looks from everyone. It had been a few months since Draco admitted that he was in love with Hermione. Things were slowly getting better. Harry was talking to her again and Ron was at least looking at her when she said something to him. The only glitch was that Pansy refused to back off of Draco. Hermione had to make Draco promise that he wouldn't curse, hex, hurt or kill her in any way, shape, or form. Of course, she had to promise him something else too. That, however, was fulfilled behind closed doors.

The holidays were coming up and Draco was going to spend it with Hermione at Hogwarts. Ron was going back to the Burrow with Ginny and Harry was going to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione and Draco, since he had promised Hermione he'd try to get along with Draco somehow.

"I've got a surprise for you." Draco said, slowing down to a stop as he pulled something out of his robes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, stopping as well and giving Draco a confused look.

Draco held up a silver necklace that had a snake wrapped around a sword engraved on it. "My dad gave this to me when I was accepted into Hogwarts. I want you to have it." He reached forward and clasped the necklace around Hermione's slender neck.

"Oh, Draco it's lovely." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco took Hermione's hand and placed a light kiss on it before he shivered. "Let's head back inside to warm up."

Hermione felt herself blush some. "Draco!" She hissed.

"I didn't mean _that_…" Malfoy waggled his eyebrows. "But we can do it later."

An even deeper red creeping into Hermione's cheeks and she smacked Draco's arm playfully as they headed back inside.

"Malfoy, there's someone to see you in the Great Hall." Professor Snape said as soon as the couple had stepped into the castle.

"Thanks Professor." Draco said as he and Hermione headed for the Great Hall.

"So, is Potter going to be spending Christmas with us?" Malfoy asked when they were halfway toward the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed. "Can't you call him Harry? And yes, he is. I want you two to get along. He's like my big brother."

"I guess I'll try…" Draco grumbled as they stepped into the decorated room. He stopped in his tracks, earning a look from Hermione. "Father?"

0000

Harry watched as his best friend packed, throwing his clothes into his trunk. "I wish you would stay here." He said.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I need…a break. Some time away from Hermione."

"Why can't things be like how they used to?" Harry stood up and started to help Ron pack.

"Because Hermione cheated on me." The red head replied.

"Ron, you can't blame her. She fell in love with Malfoy. You can't help who she falls in love with."

"Yeah well, it should have been me."

"Maybe if you hadn't waited so long."

Ron stopped and glared at the Boy Who Lived. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you didn't wait so long to ask Hermione out she might have never gone to Draco." Harry explained. "I'm not blaming you."

"It sounds like you are." Ron snapped, slamming his trunk shut. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said, making the trunk float in the air. He started to lead it toward the common room. "See you when I get back, Harry." He tossed over his shoulder.

0000

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, stepping away from Hermione and toward his father.

"I received an interesting letter the other day about you and a certain mudblood." Lucius Malfoy spat the last few words out, glaring at Hermione. "I don't know what kind of spell she has on you, but it better end soon." He said, looking back to his son.

"She doesn't have me under a spell. I love her."

Lucius flinched at his son's reply as if someone had smacked him across the face. "Love? A mudblood?" He let out a small, evil laugh. He took a few steps toward Hermione. "How can you love a mudblood?" He noticed the flash of silver around Hermione's neck and reached out, ripping the necklace off.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where did you get this?" Lucius demanded, shaking the necklace in her face.

"I gave it to her." Draco answered, walking forward and taking the necklace from his father. "It was mine to give." He handed the now broken necklace back to Hermione.

"Take it back from her." Lucius insisted, reaching for the necklace.

"No. It's hers." Malfoy responded coolly.

Lucius marched over toward Hermione and tried to wrestle the necklace from her grasp. Draco started to yell at him to stop.

"Lucius!" A voice bellowed, causing the blonde man to stop.

"Let her go." Albus Dumbledore ordered, walking over and pulling Hermione away from Lucius. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please head to your respective common rooms." The headmaster gave them a look before turning back to Lucius. "Follow me, Lucius."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. "I'm sorry about my father." He mumbled, sighing some and running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay Draco. It's okay." Hermione ran a hand up and down his arm soothingly.

0000

"I demand to know what is going on." Lucius exclaimed, slamming his fist down onto his open palm.

"It's called love, Lucius." Albus responded calmly, folding his hands together in front of him.

"Love between my son and that mudblood Granger! This is outrageous!"

"I would appreciate it if you did not use language like that in this school." Dumbledore replied coolly, standing up. "And yes, they have fallen for each other. I don't see the big deal about it."

"My son is a pureblood. He should not be dating anybody other than a pureblood, especially that filthy—"

Albus held up a hand. "That is enough. I'd like you to leave now, Lucius. And do _not_ come back."

0000

Hermione left Draco at the portrait to the Slytherin common room and began to head toward the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to tell Harry what happened with Lucius. She was kind of afraid of Draco's father. Mostly, she was afraid of what he could do to her and her family, not to mention her friends and Draco.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She exclaimed, tugging to get her arm free.

"You will stay away from my son if you know what's good for you." Lucius threatened, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And what if I don't?" Hermione challenged, sending Draco's father a deadly glare.

"Then you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Lucius let go of her arm and stalked away.

Hermione's brown eyes followed him until he was out of sight before she ran back toward the Gryffindor common room to tell Harry what had happened.

0000

"Harry!" Hermione called out when she burst into the common room.

Neville looked up from the couch. "Harry's not here."

Hermione sighed and plopped down beside the other Gryffindor. "Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to visit Hagrid." Neville noticed the scared and worried look on Hermione's face. "Did something happen with Draco?"

She shook her head. "Not with Draco, but with his father. He threatened me."

"Why don't you tell Draco or Dumbledore?"

"I don't want to get in between Draco and his father."

Neville patted Hermione's shoulder. "Then go tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something."

"He has enough to think about, Neville. Not to mention a school to run."

"And you want to tell Harry because…?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "Oh…you're right. Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it myself." She stood up to head to her room.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Neville?"

"Be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Sorry for the long delay. Haven't been up for writing til now.**

**So…I got this wicked good inspiration to kick some major ass with this fanfic. Like serious ass. I don't _quite_ know what I'm going to do yet. **

**The point of this author's note is to tell ALL of my readers that if you all would like to see something happen, send me an email (to keep it hush-hush). You'll get major props in the chapter you helped with. Not to mention that I'll forever be indebted to you. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming!**

Chapter Ten:

Lucius' threat was quickly forgotten by Christmas Eve, and by Christmas, Hermione was in the best of spirits. Harry was being as nice to Draco as possible, not including the occasional insult.

Hermione woke up on Christmas Day and practically hopped out of her bed. She got ready and headed down toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

The best thing about staying at Hogwarts for the holidays was that you weren't restricted to sitting at your house's table.

Hermione looked over at the usual Gryffindor table and saw Neville, Harry and Draco already seated. She smiled, seeing how they seemed to be having a normal conversation.

"Morning guys." She greeted, sitting down beside Draco. "Merry Christmas."

The boys said their hellos and wished her a merry Christmas as well. Draco leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek. "I have your present back in the common room. I'll give it to you later."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Later then." She looked over toward Harry. "Did you get an owl from Ron yet?"

Harry nodded. "He said Mrs. Weasley has presents for us and he'll bring them when he comes back. He also mentioned that Bill and Charlie were home."

"So he's having fun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Hermione nodded. She could kind of tell that Harry was still a bit upset. She didn't blame him. He was stuck in the middle of this thing between her and Ron. She should just try and fix it but whenever she went to talk to him, Ron would just walk away or come up with an excuse to leave.

Hermione felt Draco softly rubbing her arm. When she looked over at him, he simply smiled. She smiled back at him then started eating her breakfast.

When breakfast was done, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville all walked out of the Great Hall together.

"So what do we do now?" Neville asked, looking to the other three for an answer.

"I have to go back to the Slytherin common room for a few." Draco said.

"Okay, where should I meet you later?" Hermione asked as Draco walked away backwards.

"Um, the library I guess."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Okay. See you then." She waved as Malfoy turned around and walked normally.

"Thanks for not…kissing him goodbye in front of me, Mione." Harry said as they entered through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"We're not like that, Harry. Public displays of affection really aren't our thing."

Harry shuddered slightly. "You said 'we' and 'our' in the same reply."

Hermione shot her best friend a look before rolling her eyes. "Well, I should probably go grab your presents. Be right back." She turned around and walked back out of the common room.

Hermione noticed that as she walked toward her room, people started to give her strange looks. Of course, they all knew about her and Draco. So the strange looks weren't really unexpected.

When she walked into her room, she gasped. "How did you get in here!"

0000

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and saw Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise Zabini sitting around talking to one another.

The quartet looked up at Draco as soon as he stepped inside. Crabbe and Goyle glanced at Draco warily before heading up to the dorm room.

"I'll talk to you later, Pansy." Blaise muttered, following the same path that Crabbe and Goyle had.

"Hello Draco." Pansy said coolly, glaring in his direction.

"Pansy." Draco mumbled, nodding his head at her in greeting.

"Did your father enjoy the letter I sent him?" She started picking at her fingernails, glancing up at Draco through her eyelashes.

Draco froze and slowly turned toward the female Slytherin. "You sent him that letter?"

"Yes." Pansy stood up straight. "I did."

Draco walked over and grabbed her upper arms roughly. "Why did you do that?" When she didn't respond right away, he shook her forcefully. "Answer me!" He demanded.

Pansy freed herself from his grasp and shoved him away. "Why do you think!" She snapped. "She's a filthy mudblood, Draco! Isn't that what you always said! Hermione Granger is nothing more than a know-it-all, obnoxious mudblood!" She took a deep breath and sat down in en empty armchair, smirking slightly. "Speaking of her, you might want to go see her."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, let's just say she might not make it out of her room. At least, not alive." Pansy smirked even more when Draco rushed out of the room.

0000

Hermione quickly dodged the Stupefy spell by jumping behind the side of her bed and looked around the room for her wand. She found it underneath the bed and grabbed it. Another curse whizzed through the air by her head.

She saw his feet near the other side of her bed. "Incendio." She whispered, pointing the tip of her wand at his feet.

Hermione heard him cursing under his breath as he put out the fire. She took this time to strike.

She stood up. "Expelliarmus!" She exclaimed, pointing her wand at Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy easily dodged the spell and sneered. "Is that all you have, mudblood?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "No, but I don't want to hurt that precious ego of yours."

Her reply caused the blood underneath Lucius' skin to boil. "You're gonna regret that, mudblood." He pointed his wand directly at her. "Obliviate!"


	11. Chapter 11

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Props to my sister for this chapter for helping me with the idea. (Her penname is RedHot911)**

**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I broke 200 reviews! –dances around- Thanks everyone, you are terrific!  
**

Chapter Eleven:

But things didn't quite go as planned.

Lucius' ice blue eyes widened as he saw the body of his song fly in front of Hermione, taking the brunt of the curse.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out, bending down beside Draco's fallen body.

The blonde-haired Slytherin looked up at Hermione. "What happened? Who are you?"

0000

Hermione paced outside of the Hospital Wing as Harry and Neville watched her. The two boys glanced at each other and Neville gently nudged Harry in the ribs.

Harry sighed softly and walked over toward Hermione, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mione, will you just relax?"

"Relax! RELAX? My boyfriend's father tried to erase my memory, but now my boyfriend can't remember a damn thing because he tried to play hero! And you want me to RELAX!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

Neville stood in front of Hermione. "Hermione! Calm down!"

"Okay." Hermione stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

Harry shot Neville a strange look, making Neville simply shrug his shoulders. "I have skills." He replied, smiling some.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore slowly walked out, stopping for a brief second to look at the three teenagers in front of him.

"Hello." He greeted, nodding at each one of the seventh years before closing the door and beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Professor!" Hermione called after him.

Dumbledore turned around slowly. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"How is he? I mean, does he remember anything? Is he going to be the way he was? Will he ever be the same?" Hermione questioned.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to ask the headmaster some more questions, but Harry walked over and covered her open mouth with his hand. "Let him answer your other questions first."

Dumbledore offered the two friends a warm smile, before looking directly at Hermione. "I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy has no recollection of anything, except his name and his heritage. He may never regain his memories again." Albus looked at Hermione over his glasses. "However, of course, Professor Snape is looking for a potion that could possibly change this. All you can do now is hope."

And with that, Professor Dumbledore turned around and walked away toward his office.

"Come on Hermione, let's go inside and visit Draco." Neville said softly, taking Hermione gently by the arm and leading her toward the Hospital wing door. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged on behind them.

Draco was sitting up on a bed, looking around the room. He looked over at Hermione, Neville and Harry. "Hello."

Neville gave Hermione a small push, causing her to take a few steps forward. She glanced back at him, narrowing her brown eyes ever so slightly before looking back at Draco and smiling. "Hi Draco, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." She introduced, motioning to the two guys with her.

Draco smiled back at her. "Are you in your seventh year too?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, we all are. How are you feeling?" She sat down on the edge of the bed opposite Draco's.

"Confused. I want to remember everything…but I can't." He explained, looking down at the bed spread underneath him.

Hermione looked back to Harry and Neville, a sad look in her eyes. "Draco," She began, slowly looking back to the blonde-haired teen sitting on the bed. "Do you remember me?" She asked softly, a pleading expression on her face.

Draco stared at her face for a long while before slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Why?"

Hermione shook her head as she fought back tears. "No particular reason." She stood up. "I have to go. If you need anything, just ask for me." She forced herself to smile slightly before rushing out of the hospital wing, the tears falling as soon as she was out of the room.

Draco stared at the spot where Hermione had been standing. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked, looking at Harry and Neville.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "There's something I should explain to you…"

0000

Hermione ran into the Girls' bathroom and immediately ran into Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh Hermione! I heard what happened with Draco. Such a tragedy." Myrtle said, watching as Hermione locked herself into one of the stalls.

"Not now Myrtle." Hermione sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"And to think that if Pansy Parkinson hadn't sent that letter to Lucius Malfoy, none of this would have happened."

The door to the stall that Hermione was in slowly creaked open and its occupant peeked her head out. "What?" She asked quietly, wiping her eyes.

"You haven't heard?" Myrtle inquired, floating over toward the crestfallen Gryffindor. "Pansy sent that letter about you and Draco to Draco's father."

Myrtle watched as Hermione rushed out of the stall she was in and left the bathroom. "Goodbye." She wailed softly.

0000

Pansy was sitting in the Great Hall talking to Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise.

"So did you hear about Draco?" She asked the two, smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"Do tell…" Millicent responded, leaning closer toward the other Slytherin.

"Well, I heard he took the Obliviate curse for his mudblood girlfriend. Now, he has, like, no more memories." Parkinson whispered, earning a gasp from Millicent.

Suddenly, Pansy was in the air, her legs dangling. Millicent and Blaise looked around and saw Hermione glaring at the airborne girl.

"Don't even think about saying the counter spell." She hissed, stealing a glance at the other two.

"Hermione, put her down." A voice said calmly behind the angry brown-haired girl.

0000

"So Hermione and I are…dating?" Draco asked, looking to Harry when he had finished his long explanation.

"Yes. For a few months now, actually." Harry replied.

Draco glanced over toward Neville. "Is he lying?"

Neville shook his head. "No. He's telling the truth."

Dean Thomas burst into the Hospital Wing. "Harry! Neville! Hermione's got Pansy dangling in the air!"

Harry and Neville glanced at each other before following Dean out toward the Great Hall.

0000

"Hermione, put her down!" Ron exclaimed, stepping in front of her.

"Give me one good reason why, Ron!" She yelled, glaring at the red-headed young man standing in her way.

Ron sighed and turned toward Pansy, raising his wand up. "Liberacorpus!" He was in big trouble now.

Pansy was slowly lowered to her feet.

"Get out of here." Ron snapped, motioning for Pansy and her cronies to leave.

Pansy shot a quick look to Hermione before hurrying out of the Great Hall with Blaise and Millicent following behind her. Ron turned back to Hermione, who looked like she could kill him.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl and told me what happened. I got here as soon as I could." Hermione continued to glare at him. "Look, Mione, you need to…" Ron realized telling Hermione to calm down would be like telling a dragon not to breathe fire. "Why don't we…"

"Hermione! Where's Pansy!" Harry asked as he, Neville and Dean ran into the Great Hall.

Hermione stared at Harry blankly for a few minutes. "Oh. I…Ron…Well…"

"I let her down." Ron supplied, glancing at Hermione with a worried look.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause between the group of friends.

"Harry told Draco about you and him." Neville exclaimed out of the blue, making Hermione turn her gaze slowly toward the shy young man.

"What did you just say?" She asked quietly, turning her head to look at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I told Draco about you and him. Since you wouldn't." He added quickly, realizing that he had just dug himself deeper.

"Harry Potter, I…I…I…hate you!" Hermione finally cried out, pushing past the guys and storming out of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed and glanced over at Neville. "Why did you have to tell her?"

Neville simply shrugged. "Because I'm horrible at keeping secrets." He responded, earning him a smack over the head from Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Quick question: Am I the only one who's ever used the phrase 'I hate you' and not meant it seriously? Or is that like out of style now? (sarcasm)  
**

**By the way, Narcissa is not going to be a bitch in this fic. For some reason, I'm very fond of her. And I figure that she puts up with a lot of her husband's crap. So she's gonna be wicked cool, you'll see.**

**Um, would you tell your boyfriend who has no memory of you that you guys are dating? Cause…that would go over…so well. (again, sarcasm)  
**

Chapter Twelve:

Hermione's day wasn't about to get any better. She had barely taken a few steps out of the Great Hall when she ran into none other than Draco himself. Her heart stopped.

"Draco. What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?" She asked politely, as if nothing had happened.

"Madame Pomfrey told me I could go." Malfoy glanced around quickly before taking a few steps toward the bushy-haired Gryffindor in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me about us?" He asked quietly.

Hermione sighed. "I was going to, I just assumed that you needed some time to sort things out first. I mean, telling someone that you're with them isn't exactly easy to…digest." She finished after searching her brain for the right word to end her reply.

"It is kind of hard to believe. But I guess I knew that there had been something going on between you and me." Draco responded, earning him a strange look from Hermione.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well, when I saw you, I got this feeling…"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape interrupted, breezing over with a robed woman a few feet behind him. Hermione saw a lock of blonde hair and knew the woman had to be Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco stared blankly at Snape, probably wondering who that greasy man was and why he was talking to him. The thought popped into Hermione's mind and she bit back a giggle.

"That's Professor Snape." She whispered to Draco.

Narcissa stepped out from behind Snape and quickly pulled her son into a hug. "Oh, Draco, who did this to you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she saw Snape sending her a death glare. The professor merely shook his head once.

"Hermione might know. She was there." Draco replied to his mother, causing the blonde-haired woman to look at the Gryffindor.

Hermione's mouth opened again, this time from shock. She couldn't tell Narcissa that her husband was to blame for Draco's erased memory…could she?

"Draco, why don't you go get some rest in the Slytherin common room?" Professor Snape suggested. He turned toward Narcissa and Hermione. "The Headmaster would like to talk to you both." He led them away toward Dumbledore's office.

0000

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Snape entered with Hermione and Narcissa. The old wizard smiled slightly at the three guests.

"Thank you Severus." Albus said, nodding his head and standing up. Professor Snape returned the nod with one of his own and left the office. Dumbledore motioned to two chairs on the other side of his desk. "Please, ladies, sit down."

Silently, Hermione and Narcissa sat down in a chair, keeping their eyes on the wizard in front of them.

"I'm sure you both are wondering why I asked you up here." The two females nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Well, it's about what occurred earlier with Draco. Ms. Granger, would you like to tell the story?"

Hermione nodded slowly and took a deep breath. She turned her body toward Mrs. Malfoy and began her story, starting with Lucius' visit that day in the Great Hall. She saw Narcissa's eyes water when she started to explain what happened in her room.

When she was done, Hermione turned her gaze toward the floor. She heard shuffling and saw Dumbledore's feet. She looked up slowly, trying not to look over at Narcissa.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. That'll be all." Dumbledore said kindly, allowing her to leave.

Hermione stood up and took a deep breath, looking at Narcissa. "I'm so sorry." She blurted before running out of Dumbledore's office.

0000

Hermione found Harry, Ron and Neville sitting in the Gryffindor common room. All three boys looked up at her.

"You okay?" Harry asked, standing up and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I don't know." She replied, deciding to forget about what happened earlier in the Great Hall. "This is all my fault." She murmured into Harry's shoulder.

"It is not, Mione. It's Lucius' fault." Ron retorted. "He did this to Draco, not you."

"Don't you guys get it, I **did** do this to him by….by…."

"By what? Loving him? I can see how that can make sense." Ron said sarcastically, earning a glare from Harry.

"If I had just listened to Lucius and dumped Draco…"

"Please, Hermione, Draco wouldn't have even listened to you if you tried that." Harry interrupted, shaking his head.

"I could have made him understand." Hermione shot back, frowning some.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, you may be the smartest girl here but you have got no common sense." He stood up and led Hermione toward the common room portrait hole. "Go talk to Draco about this, not us."

"But…but…but…." Hermione stuttered.

"Just go." Ron cut in, pushing her out the door. He turned around and saw the looks that he was receiving from Harry and Draco. "What? Someone had to do it."

0000

"Do you think I'll ever get my memory back?"

Hermione, who had been peacefully sitting beside the lake, looking behind her and forced herself to smile, "Sure you will. Snape will come up with a potion, he's got to." She replied.

Draco sat down next to Hermione. "I'm not too sure. I was reading about the Obliviate spell and sometimes it's irreversible."

"Sometimes," Hermione pointed out. "Not all of the time. You've got a chance."

The couple stared out at the lake for a while in silence before Draco spoke up, "Will you help me remember?" He asked quietly.

Hermione thought about it for a minute before looking over toward the blonde-haired Slytherin. "Sure." She replied, smiling and nodding her head some.

Draco smiled. "Thanks." Slowly, he inched his hand over and covered hers with it.

Hermione looked down at their hands and smiled a bit. Maybe everything would be okay…even if Snape didn't find a potion…

**Sorry for such a long wait. I'm a procrastinator, what can I say?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Oh! Ron and Hermione are going to have a talk in the next chapter. Don't think that they've made up just yet...**

**CSI fans should definitely check out my Grissom and Sara one shot! **


	13. Chapter 13

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Grissom and Sara are a cute couple! Kind of.**

**So the whole chapter flew by some people cause of one little mistake, so I fixed it, since it wasn't obvious what I was trying to say.**

Chapter Thirteen:

It was a few months later and everything had managed to remain calm. Spring was in full bloom all around the magical school. Draco and Hermione were doing as well as can be expected, considering Draco had no previous memory of their courtship. Ron, Harry and Neville were being supportive. As supportive as they could be.

Hermione was currently sitting in the library, going over some of her notes for a Transfiguration exam she was having the next day. She heard footsteps and then noticed someone sitting down across from her. She glanced up. "Hi Ron."

"Hi Mione. Can we talk?"

Hermione slowly put down her quill and nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I realize I screwed up, Hermione. I know you loved me, at one point. I don't really blame you for falling out of love with me. I took my time…I screwed up, pretty much. I know that. I'm sorry.

"I guess when I found out that you were in love with Draco…I lost it. I mean, it's Draco Malfoy. He used to be our biggest enemy. Now I find out that you're in love with him and Harry's starting to like him. By the way, don't tell him I told you that."

Hermione smiled and nodded a bit. "Deal."

"I love you, Hermione. Always have…and I always will." Ron stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'll let you get back to your studying."

"Aren't you going to let me say my piece?" Hermione called out to him as he was walking away.

Ron glanced at her over his shoulder. "I…I figured you didn't have a piece to be said."

"Well sit down and I'll share it with you." Hermione smiled a bit as Ron walked back over and took his previous seat. "Now, I'll be honest. I thought Draco was cute the first time I saw him. And then he opened his mouth. I always thought that there was nothing wrong with thinking someone was cute. I probably made that up just to avoid how I felt about you, but it's kind of true when you think about it.

"But, anyway, I really liked you, Ron. And for a while I thought you liked me too, especially after the Yule Ball with Viktor. But then…nothing happened. So, I started to give up at the end of last year. And then everything with Draco this year…You know the rest of the story." Hermione noticed the dejected look on Ron's face and leaned forward, resting a hand on his arm.

"I did love you. I do love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore."

Ron looked at her and nodded. "I know." He stood up. "I understand."

"So, you don't hate me anymore, right?"

"I could never hate you, Hermione. Just Draco." He flashed her a quick smile at her annoyed look before leaving her alone in the library.

_0000_

Draco walked up behind Hermione in the hallway and covered her eyes. "Guess who."

Hermione stopped and smirked. "Hmm…must be my hot Latin lover that I'm meeting later."

Draco let his hands fall and walked in front of her, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh." She said, disappointedly. "It's just you." She stared back at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "You should see the look on your face!" She exclaimed.

Draco turned and walked away from her, suppressing the smile from his face.

Hermione frowned and caught up with him. "I was just kidding." When he didn't reply, she grabbed him arm. He looked back at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He started to laugh at the look on her face.

She glared at him and smacked his arm playfully. "That wasn't very funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. But anyway." Hermione linked her arm through his. "What are we going to do this weekend?"

"I'm visiting my mother. They still haven't found my father yet, but I think she knows where he is." Draco looked directly into Hermione's brown eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione hadn't seen or talked to Narcissa Malfoy since she told her what happened in her room months ago. She wasn't quite sure she even _wanted_ to see her again.

"Hermione? If you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes. But if you don't want to go, I'll understand."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Then I'll go." She couldn't shake the nervous butterflies in her stomach. She didn't even know if Narcissa like her or not. She was leaning toward the 'not' side.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my exam tomorrow in Transfiguration."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Neville ran over toward the couple, gasping for air.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, a worried look masking her face.

"Professor…Snape….has something….for you." He replied, looking at Draco.

**I love when I get inspiration.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and review! Or else, you know. I might not post the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stuck in Love

Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet. Enough said.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.

**Okay, so, I'm wicked excited about this fic now. So sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Everyone needs to go read Prefects, Private Towers, Deals and Giddiness. It's a Hermione/Draco fic written by this wicked awesome chick that I know called Jenn. So read, review and then go read that fic. No questions. Just do it. Please.**

Chapter Fourteen:

Hermione and Draco sprinted down toward the dungeons, with Neville lagging far behind. Their minds were racing of what Snape could have for Draco. The main thought was that he had found a counter-potion for the Obliviate curse cast on Draco. Hermione wasn't quite sure how much better it could get.

The couple burst into Snape's classroom, startling the greasy looking teacher.

Snape sneered at them and shook his head. "Teenagers," He muttered, looking down at the vial in his hand.

Hermione's brown eyes quickly fell onto that vial and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Is that…?" She licked her dry lips and stepped toward the Potions master. "Will that…?"

Snape sighed and motioned for Draco and Hermione to sit down. Once they did so, he began his explanation.

"I'm not sure if it will bring back all of his memories, or if it will even work. But it's worth a try." He set the vial down in front of Draco. "Drink it before you go to bed tonight. If it works, your memories will become your dreams. Come see me the next morning, whether it worked or not."

Draco slowly reached over and picked up the vial, feeling the coolness of the glass in his hand. "Will they be good or bad memories?"

Snape seemed thrown by the Slytherin's question. "Pardon?"

"Will my memories be good or bad?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait, Professor," Hermione leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "Are you saying that whatever Draco dreams tonight…are really his memories of the past?"

Snape nodded. "That's correct."

"So if he has a nightmare…" Hermione trailed off, gesticulating with her hands instead.

Snape nodded again. "It will, in fact, be a memory of his past."

Hermione nodded a bit and leaned back, soaking in all of this new information.

Snape glanced up, seeing Neville standing in the doorway. "Well, I need to inform Professor Dumbledore of this. Don't forget to drink that tonight and come see me in the morning before breakfast." He reminded before leaving the room.

Hermione looked over at Draco. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine." Draco replied, standing up and holding the vial tightly in his hand. "I'm gonna go put this in my room..."

"Draco...Spend the night with me."

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hermione. "What?"

"I mean...when you drink that...spend the night with me...so I can watch you and make sure you're okay." Hermione explained.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." Draco responded, leaving the room and staring at the vial.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Neville asked as he stepped into the room.

"Me? I'm fine." She shrunk a bit at Neville's gaze. "Okay, so I've been better." She sighed and walked toward Neville. "But what can I do?" She left the classroom, looking down toward the ground.

_0000_

Hermione wasn't much for eating dinner, and the gang realized it. Besides Neville, Harry and Ron didn't know what was going on with Hermione and Draco.

"Hey, Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry asked when she passed on dessert.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Harry." She replied in a monotone voice.

Harry and Ron shared a look. It was obvious everything wasn't fine. Harry decided he wasn't going to push it though. There wasn't a point in upsetting Hermione anymore than she was.

Too bad Ron wasn't thinking the same.

"Seriously, Hermione, what's wrong? You look like someone ran over your best friend. And Harry's just fine." He joked, patting Harry on the back.

Harry tried not to choke and muttered, "Not a good idea Ron."

"Everything's fine, Ronald. Just leave it alone." Hermione replied coolly. She stood up suddenly. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." If I even decide to attend breakfast, she thought as she headed for the doors that led out of the Great Hall.

She was about halfway to her room when someone called out to her. It was Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger..."

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Snape cleared his throat. "Draco informed me that you would be accompanying him to Malfoy Manor this weekend."

Hermione nodded. "That is correct, Professor."

Snape inched a bit closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You realize she knows where her husband is."

"Draco suspects she does. Why?"

"Well, you don't think that Draco would turn in his own father, would you?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you suggesting that _I _will have to find out where he is and inform the Ministry?"

"That is precisely what I am suggesting."

"Well find someone else because I refuse." Hermione spun on her heel to walk away, but Snape grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ms. Granger, need I remind you that you would be aiding a death eater and the man who attacked you and your boyfriend?"

"If Draco doesn't want to report his father, then that's his problem. Not mine. I am simply going because he asked me to go." Hermione wrenched out of his grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get to bed." She snapped, storming away toward her room.

"The nerve of that man." She muttered under her breath, stomping into her room and plopping onto her bed. "Like I care what happens to Lucius now..."

"Oh you should, Ms. Granger. You should."

**I just wanna thank everyone for their continued support and reviews! Keep 'em coming please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Stuck in Love

Summary: Draco tries the potion, but doesn't see memories. He sees the future.

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

**I'm walking into this with a clear mind and fresh ideas. It's gonna be long (I hope), but I hope you all don't feel like I'm dragging it out. I'll try to keep it to the point.**

**Oh yeah, you guys won't find out what happened to Hermione until the next chapter. This one is simply Draco-centric. **

**I want to see if I can hit 300 reviews. So tell all of your friends about this fic!**

**This was finished the same day I finished and posted Chapter 14, but I thought I'd wait to post this chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen:

Draco had decided to skip dinner altogether and sit in his room, staring at the vial he still held in his hand. Did he want his memories back? Everything was going great. Hermione and him were happy, as far as he was concerned, and his father was off the radar. So why bother?

If he _was_ to do this, he was going to do it for the sake of his relationship with Hermione. He hated not knowing what they were like before. He saw it in her eyes, the pain each time she brought up something he couldn't remember. It wasn't fair to her.

But he was going to do this alone. If his dreams were bad, he didn't want her there to see.

He laid down on his bed, staring up toward the ceiling. He wanted to take it now, but he wasn't very tired and he didn't know if that would affect the potion or not. He stared at the vial in the moonlight streaming in through the window. Draco didn't even know what color it was. He just...knew it was in there.

Draco sat up on his elbows and took the cork out from the top of the small bottle. It was either now or never, he told himself, putting the rim of the vial to his lips and downing the contents of it.

He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_0000_

Draco slowly woke up and found himself in Malfoy Manor. Did I sleep to the weekend, he asked himself as he sat up in bed.

"Drakey! You're awake!" Pansy Parkinson's face was instantly in front of his, making him cry out.

"What the...Bloody hell woman get away from me!" He yelled, scrambling off the bed. He felt a cold draft and looked down. A blush crept into his cheeks and he fumbled for a pillow to cover his naked body. "What did you do to me!" He screamed at Pansy, making her jump.

"Drakey, just calm down..."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Forgetting that he was in the nude, he dropped the pillow and grabbed Pansy by the shoulders. "What did you do with Hermione! Where is she!" He asked, shaking her roughly.

"Draco, that's enough." His mother said from the doorway. Narcissa walked inside and motioned for Pansy to leave. "Put some clothes on, dear, and we'll talk."

Draco blushed again and quickly threw on some robes. "Mother, what is going on?"

"Draco, you and Pansy are married. Don't you remember?"

He tried to search his memory for any recollection of his marriage to Pansy, but couldn't find any. He shook his head. "I don't remember. I can't be married to her, I'm in love with Hermione."

Narcissa let out an airy laugh. "Oh Draco, stop being so silly. You're in love with Pansy, not some mudblood."

Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "Mother..."

"Now get properly dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast. In love with a mudblood...silly boy." She mumbled, leaving Draco alone.

Draco began to pace about his room. This wasn't a memory. This was an altered universe. He stopped pacing. "Snape." He growled. The stupid potions professor must have done this. Which means he was helping his father. Which means...

"Hermione..." He whispered as he looked for some clothes to change into. "I've got to find her and those two wankers she calls best friends."

He finished changing and sighed. "But first, breakfast." Draco shuddered a bit before leaving the room.

_0000_

Breakfast was far from fun. Draco remained silent through most of it. His mother and Pansy were chatting on and on about random gossip they had heard. It was enough to make Draco want to hex them both into oblivion.

"Drakey, are you okay?" Pansy's annoying voice interrupted his thought process.

"Yeah I'm fine." He murmured into his cup of coffee. He figured that he would go to Diagon Alley and ask around for Potter and Weasley. Something told him that asking about Hermione wouldn't help him find her any quicker.

"Well I'm off." He announced, standing up.

"But Drakey--"

"Pansy, I have work to do. I'm sure you'll manage to entertain yourself while I'm gone." Forever, actually, he told himself as he walked out. Now, all he had to do was apparate to Diagon Alley...

"Draco, I demand that you stay here with Pansy." Narcissa interrupted, making Draco sigh.

"Mother," He began, turning toward her. "Go to hell." He finished before apparating with a pop.

_0000_

"I hate this place." Draco snarled under his breath after he was bumped into for the tenth time in thirty minutes. He had looked around everywhere, but couldn't seem to find anyone who could tell him where Potter and Weasley were.

Draco found himself in front of The Leaky Cauldron. They have to know where Potter is, he thought as he stepped inside. He walked over toward the bartender and started to make small talk.

Eventually he asked, "Hey, do you know where I could find Harry Potter?"

The bartender stopped cleaning the bar top and shot Draco a quizzical look. "Harry Potter is dead."

"What about Ron Weasley?"

"All of the Weasleys are dead. Except for the girl."

"Ginny? Where can I find her?"

"The Burrow. She lives there with her husband. Why?"

"I'm looking for someone. She might know where that someone is." Draco gave the bartender a few galleons. "Thanks." Draco turned and headed for the exit. Potter dead...Weasley dead...Ginny was the only one alive. That hit Draco pretty hard. Potter and Weasley were starting to grow on him.

Draco wasn't sure if he could apparate to the Burrow, so he decided to use Floo powder. Thank god The Leaky Cauldron had a fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled when he threw the Floo powder and jumped in. He stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow and coughed. "I hate Floo powder."

"Who's there?" A male's voice called out.

"It's me, Draco Malfoy." Draco saw Neville feel his way into the room he was in. Good lord, he's blind, Draco thought as he stepped forward to help him. "I came to talk to Ginny."

A silly grin appeared on Neville's face. "She's sleeping."

Draco frowned a bit. It was the middle of the day. Why would she be sleeping?

His answer came in the shrill cry of a baby.

Oh.

"Here, let me help you." Draco said as he led Neville to the sound of the crying baby.

"Thanks. Still getting used to being blind." They reached the cradle and Draco gasped softly at the beautiful baby girl he saw lying there.

He heard Neville chuckle. "Yeah I know, she looks like her mother, thank God."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Let's hope she doesn't inherit her attitude. What's her name?"

"Hermione Molly Weasley Longbottom."

Hearing Hermione's name caused Draco to remember why he was there in the first place. "Oh...where is Hermione?"

Neville frowned. "She disappeared in our 7th year, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything except taking that damn potion and then waking up in this hell hole of a place. What the hell happened, Neville!" Draco's increase in volume startled little Hermione, making her begin to cry again.

Neville picked her up and comforted her until she quieted. "Your father was suspected in her disappearance, but no one could prove a thing. Everyone was devastated. Then, Voldemort started attacking places. It got bad, Draco. Everyone pretty much died. Ginny and I managed to escape with just a few scrapes and bruises."

"When did you..."

"Lose my sight? A few days after the war ended. It was a side effect on a curse that was cast on me."

"Then how did you know..."

"That Hermione Molly is beautiful? By reactions. And because Ginny told me so."

Draco smiled and patted Neville's shoulder. "Well, take care Neville. Send Ginny my congratulations. I'll come and see you two soon."

He saw the quick look of hesitation on Neville's face and sighed a bit. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Only if you have the time." Neville replied quickly. "It's just...when Ginny's asleep I have a hard time trying to feed and change Hermione."

"I don't have anywhere important to be."

Neville smiled and somehow managed to put little Hermione back in her crib. "Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome, Neville."

So this wasn't an altered universe. This was the future. Which meant Hermione is probably in danger and I have no way of helping her...unless someone comes and wakes me up...Draco sighed at the thought. He was probably going to be here for a long time. A very long time.

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter. Will anyone wake up Draco? And what about Hermione? Will she be saved in time?**


	16. Chapter 16

Stuck in Love

Summary: Harry really is going to get Ron killed one of these days.

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

**Remember, reviews are what keep me going.**

Chapter Sixteen:

Hermione struggled against the chains that were keeping her connected to the brick wall behind her. She let out a frustrated scream and bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying. No, she wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Having troubles are we?" His voice broke the silence and reverberated against the empty walls.

"Stay away from me." She sneered, glaring at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Who are you to make demands? You're chained to a wall." Lucius bent down and got in her face. "Maybe if you did me a favor and asked nicely, I'd let you go."

"Go. To. Hell." Hermione snapped, spitting in his face.

Lucius didn't hesitate to slap her across the face with the back of his hand. "Try that again and we'll see what else happens to that pretty little face of yours."

"Keep me locked up in here and we'll see if you're ugly little face of yours ever sees daylight again." Hermione retorted.

Lucius stood up quickly and walked out of the dungeon, slamming the door behind him. Hermione chuckled. "Hah, I won that time...bastard." She mumbled, trying to get her wrists free so she could escape.

She looked around for _something_ to use, but only saw the rocks in the walls. She silently wished she had stayed in dinner for just a little while longer. But that was pointless. She was trapped now. No need wishing she had done things differently.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool dampness of the wall. She slowly began to relax her body, starting with her feet and working upwards. Maybe she could relax her hands out of their restraints...

"What are you doing? Don't do that." A small voice whispered.

Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair and gasped a bit, seeing Narcissa kneeling down in front of her. "What are you doing here? If he catches you--"

"He won't. Drink this." Narcissa held a goblet up to Hermione's lips.

"Just free me."

"I can't. He'll know and then we'll both be in trouble. Just drink this. Trust me." Narcissa looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "If he does to you what I think he wants to, you're going to wish you had."

Hermione gulped and nodded slightly. "Okay." She opened her mouth slightly and let Draco's mother tip the liquid into her mouth. It tasted sweet, like strawberries and cream, but it made her extremely drowsy.

"Find Draco...tell him..." She whispered softly before she fell asleep.

"I will. Somehow." Narcissa whispered, brushing away a piece of Hermione's hair and leaving her alone in the dungeon.

She headed back up to her bedroom. She knew she couldn't go to Snape, not anymore. He was part of the reason her son and Hermione were in danger. She couldn't just leave and go to Hogwarts. Lucius would know and kill Hermione instantly. But maybe...just maybe she could send Dumbledore a message without getting caught.

Narcissa sat down at her desk and started to write a letter to Dumbledore, inserting an encrypted code into it.

_0000_

Harry and Ron didn't sleep that night. They were too worried about Hermione. So when the sun started to shine through the window, they were instantly up and dressed.

"Hermione would probably be shocked that we were up this early." Ron commented as the friends left the common room.

"We'll see when we get to her room." Harry responded, not jumping ahead of himself. He had this gut feeling that something happened last night. His big worry was that Hermione was hurt or something.

"Wait, do you know the password?" Ron asked, looking over at his best friend.

"Course I do." Harry replied, walking up to the portrait and giving it the password.

"How come Mione didn't give me the password?"

"Probably afraid you'd come and rape her or something." Harry chuckled at Ron's expression and shook his head. "Kidding."

"Hermione?" Ron called out, shooting Harry one last glare. "Hey Mione!" He looked at Harry solemnly. "Her bed wasn't slept in."

"Maybe Draco knows where she is?" Harry suggested.

Ron shrugged. "Might as well ask." The duo left the room. "But if they're going at it when we walk in, I'm going to hex you."

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"Looking for Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"She's not in her room?" Neville frowned. "But she was supposed to be. Unless she's with Draco. But I just figured they'd be in her room."

"'They'? What do you mean 'they', Neville?" Harry questioned, glancing at Ron through the corner of his eye.

"Draco and Hermione."

"Obviously, but why would they be in her room?"

"She didn't tell you about the potion Snape made that would turn Draco's dreams into his memories?"

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows and shook their heads. "No," they answered simultaneously.

"Oh. Well that's why I thought they'd be together."

Ron sighed. "Would explain why she was Ms. Bitch the other night."

"Ron." Harry scolded slightly.

"What?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Neville. "Is Draco in his room?"

"I...I don't know. M...maybe we could ask someone?"

"Oh yes, Neville, that'll go over quite well. We'll just walk up to Crabbe or Goyle and ask them if the _traitor _is in his room. We won't get hurt or anything." Ron replied sarcastically.

Harry smirked. "I think that's the first time you've ever had a good idea in your life, Ron. Let's go." He responded, heading for the Great Hall, where breakfast had just begun.

"Bloody hell...Harry really is going to get me killed." Ron muttered under his breath as he reluctantly followed.

_0000_

When Hermione woke up, pain burned through out her body and she realized how right Narcissa Malfoy was. Lucius had probably raped and beat her while she was unconscious. That stupid asshole, she thought as she tugged some more on the chains around her wrists.

"I swear when I get out of these damn chains I'm gonna--"

"'Gonna' what, mudblood?" Lucius questioned from the doorway.

"Kill you." She finished, narrowing her eyes at him.

Lucius let out a quick, evil laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and smirked. "All right. Let me out of these damn chains and I will." She could have sworn she saw a quick wave of fear flash into his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not letting you out. At least, not yet."

"What do you want from me, Lucius?" She asked, finally. "If it's to dump Draco, you might as well kill me because I'll never do that."

"You're the reason why my family has gone to hell. So you're going to pay."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Lucius. _You're_ the reason you're family has gone to hell." She leaned back against the wall, letting her eyes close a bit. "But don't worry, you'll pay in the end."

She heard the door slam shut behind him and smirked a bit. She just needed to buy the boys time. Maybe then...maybe then they could save her before Lucius Malfoy decided to end her life. Maybe...

Upstairs in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was watching Draco's owl fly away into the distance, with a very important letter attached to its leg...

**in a booming announcer's voice Will the letter reach someone in time to save Hermione? Will Draco find a way of getting to her? Is Harry really going to get Ron killed one of these days?**

**Haha, that's fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

Stuck in Love

Summary: Draco spends some good quality time with Ginny, while the boys spend some bad quality time with Crabbe and Goyle.

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

Chapter Seventeen:

Draco watched poor, blind, future-Neville sleep in the rocking chair across the room. Poor guy wore himself out, trying to take care of little Hermione. His eyes fell on the little crib in the middle of the room. That poor baby didn't know that the person she was named after is gone. She didn't know that her daddy is blind, or that her mommy is the only living member of her family. She is completely innocent. For now.

"I thought I heard Neville talking to someone." A feminine voice said from the doorway. "I just assumed he was talking to the baby." Ginny walked slowly toward the crib.

Draco was by her side before she could blink. "You shouldn't be walking around."

"I've been in bed for the past 3 months. I'm sick of it."

"3 months?"

"Doctor put me on bed rest. Can you imagine being in a bed for 3 months and only getting up to use the bathroom and take a shower? It's horrible." Ginny shuddered slightly and reached into the crib to pick up her daughter. "It was worth it though." She whispered softly, kissing little Hermione's forehead gently.

"She's beautiful. Like I was telling Neville before, he's going to have one hell of a time beating the boys off of her."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, casting a gaze toward her sleeping husband. "And he will too. Every last one of them." She replied quietly, smiling at Draco. "Thanks for helping him out."

"Least I can do. I'd rather be here than back at Malfoy Manor." Draco went on to explain his situation to Ginny; from getting the potion to waking up next to Pansy to looking for Harry and Ron and then to finally finding her and Neville.

"It's been crazy." He finished, looking at the baby Ginny was still holding.

"I can imagine." Ginny was silent for a moment. "She really, truly loved you. I could see it in her eyes."

Draco snapped his attention to Ginny. "What?"

"Hermione. She loved you."

Draco nodded slowly. "I have to get back to her."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Your father took her somewhere and now no one can find her. She's probably dead."

Draco shook his head. "She's not dead. Father would want an audience for that. Everyone was too busy with the fight against Voldemort."

"So, you think she's alive?" Ginny questioned, shooting him a weird look.

"I know she is. I can feel it."

Ginny put little Hermione back into her crib and walked over to Neville, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on then." She said to Draco, leaving the room.

Draco frowned a bit before following the red head. "Where are we going?"

Ginny started to head back upstairs. "I've got an idea."

_0000_

Back in the present, Harry, Ron and Neville walked into the Great Hall, their eyes heading straight for the Slytherin table.

"All right. You two wait in the hallway. I'll be out with Larry and Curly over there."

"Their names are Crabbe and Goyle, Harry." Neville replied, shooting a confused look toward Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Just go." He muttered before walking toward the table. He kept a hand on his wand as he glared at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Pansy said, smirking a bit.

"I'm glad you aren't blind, Pansy." He pointed at Draco's ex-goons. "You two, hallway. Now."

Without hesitation, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and walked toward Harry. The Boy Who Lived didn't even flinch when Goyle shoved him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to get violent but...He grabbed Goyle by the collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall. A task he found rather difficult, but since it caught Goyle off guard it was much easier than if he expected it to be.

"Look, I need to see Draco, right now. So if you don't take me to him, I'm going to turn **you** into an amazing bouncing ferret." He bashed Goyle's thick head against the wall. "Do we understand each other?"

Through the corner of his eye, Harry could see Crabbe make a quick movement. He whipped out his wand, cried out, "Petrificus Totalus!" and all the while keeping his forearm against Goyle's throat.

Goyle's eyes widened a bit and he nodded. "I understand." He muttered.

"Good." Harry let go of his throat and pointed his wand at the gorilla-looking boy. "Let's go then."

Ron and Neville were standing outside of the Great Hall.

"What if they killed Harry?" Neville asked.

"If Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, what makes you think Crabbe and Goyle can?" Ron responded, rolling his eyes at Neville's stupidity.

"Oh. Right."

Goyle walked out of the Great Hall with Harry and his wand right behind him.

"Okay guys, let's go." Harry said, peeking his head around Goyle's large body.

"How did you...No wait, I don't want to know." Ron said, shaking his head and walking toward the Slytherin house.

_0000_

"So you're going to cast a locator spell? Can you do that?" Draco asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow and watching the Weasley as she pulled out a map and her wand.

"I'm going to try. I wanted to, after the war. But I was afraid that if I used magic, that someone would find me and..." Ginny's eyes met with Draco's and he was pained to see the fear in them.

"No one's going to hurt you Ginny. I'll make sure of that." He reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco looked down at the map. "Are you sure that this will work? Father was careful to keep his prisons hidden."

"Since your father is dead, I figured the spells should have worn out by now." Ginny took a deep breath and held her wand over the map. "Ready?"

Draco nodded. "Sure you don't want me to do this?"

"My idea. My wand. My map. My doing." Ginny took another deep breath and touched her wand to the map. "Reperio Locus Hermione!"

Nothing happened immediately. Ginny just kept staring at the map, praying that something would pop up. Just when she was about to give up, a small and very faint dot appeared to pulsate.

"Oh my god...it worked..."

"Why is it...pulsating?"

Ginny looked up at Draco. "Means she's alive."

Draco looked closer at the map. "Ginny...I know where she is."

Ginny looked back down at the map. "I don't recognize the place."

"It's Malfoy Manor..."

**I don't expect you guys to answer the questions that I might ask at the end of the chapters. They are for my amusement.**


	18. Chapter 18

Stuck in Love

Summary: Can Draco save the love of his life and his mother before Lucius kills them both?

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

Chapter Eighteen:

Harry shoved Goyle toward the portrait that led into the Slytherin common room. "Open it." He demanded, poking Goyle in the back with his wand.

"I'm not supposed to let you in." Goyle responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh please! When have you ever done what you're supposed to do?" Ron exclaimed, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Goyle's chest. "Do you wanna get friendly with death, Goyle? Because it _can_ be arranged."

Goyle turned around and muttered the password to the portrait. It swung open, allowing entrance to the four 7th years. Ron and Neville pushed Goyle inside, their wands out and at the ready. Harry had already leaped inside, running toward the Boys' Dormitory.

"Did you find him!" Ron called from the common room.

"Yeah!" Harry called back, stepping into Draco's room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to shake Draco. "Wake up damn it! Hermione's missing!"

But, no matter how much he would shake him, Draco wouldn't wake up.

_0000_

Ginny and Seamus were walking around outside, trying to find everyone.

"Something isn't right, Seamus. I just know it."

"Maybe it's that time of the month."

Ginny replied with a swift hit over Seamus' head. "Shut up, Finnigan."

Seamus noticed an owl flying right toward them. "Duck!"

Ginny looked over. "That's not a duck, you moron! That's an owl!"

Seamus rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny to the ground just as the owl swooped by where their heads had been. "I meant the other duck, you _moron_."

Ginny glared at the Gryffindor and turned toward the owl. "Hey...whatcha got there?" She reached over and untied the letter from its leg.

The owl snapped at her fingers.

"Hey! Watch it, stupid bird!" Ginny started to walk away with the letter. "Give the owl a treat, Seamus."

Seamus looked at the owl and made a face.

_0000_

Harry walked into the Slytherin common room. "Neville, I want you to go find McGonagall and let her know what's going on. Ron, I want you to find Dumbledore and do the same." The Boy Who Lived headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"To settle a score with a Potions master."

_0000_

Narcissa stepped into the dungeon, carrying a mug and some bread. "I sent a letter to Hogwarts. Hopefully, one of your friends will get it in time." She told Hermione, bending down in front of the young girl. "Here, eat some of this." She held up a piece of bread to Hermione's lips.

Hermione eagerly ate the piece of food and sighed. "How long?"

Narcissa looked into Hermione's brown eyes, then looked away. "Not long, knowing my husband."

"Narcissa!" Lucius' voice boomed from behind his wife.

Narcissa stood up quickly and faced her spouse. "Yes?" She replied icily.

"What do you think you are doing!" Lucius demanded to know.

"What I should have done years ago, Lucius." Narcissa bent down and tipped some butterbeer into Hermione's mouth. "Defying you." She sent him a cold, bone-chilling look.

_0000_

Harry burst through the door of Snape's classroom, causing the professor to look up.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" He sneered, standing up.

"You...bastard!" Harry lunged at the greasy man. "Wake up Draco now!"

Snape smirked and mumbled a spell, sending Harry flying across the room. "You think you can take me on, Potter?"

Harry stood up, wand in his hand. "Definitely."

_0000_

Neville bumped into Ginny and Seamus on his way to see Professor McGonagall. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, Neville." She noticed the panicky look on Neville's face. "What's going on?"

"Draco won't wake up and Hermione's missing. What do you have there?" Neville reached over and snatched the letter from her hands. "This is for Dumbledore. Why are a few letters written differently?"

Seamus took the letter and looked it over. "I don't know...If you put those letters together, it says 'She's here', but who's the 'she' being mentioned?"

"Who's it from?" Neville asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Ginny replied. "What do you mean Hermione's missing and Draco won't wake up?" She exclaimed when it sunk in.

But Neville was already running toward McGonagall's office.

_0000_

Hermione watched as Narcissa crumpled to the floor unconscious. "Asshole." She spat at Lucius. "How could you do that to your own wife?"

"Shut up, mudblood. You're lucky I didn't kill you both." Lucius turned on his heel and left Hermione alone.

"Narcissa!" The bushy haired girl hissed. "Narcissa! Wake up! Please!" Hermione let out a small cry and thrashed in her chains. "Oh God..." She moaned, realizing what was going to happen to them both in only a matter of time. "Draco, where are you?" She whispered, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

_0000_

"Draco, be careful." Future Ginny warned, cradling little Hermione in one arm and holding onto Neville with the other.

"I will." Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Get her back. Alive and safe would be nice."

Draco shook Neville's hand. "Congratulations again. Take care of them both."

Neville smiled. "I will. Go already, will you?"

Draco chuckled some and disapparated out of the Burrow. Next stop: Malfoy Manor.

_0000_

"So that's what happened." Ron finished, out of breath and looking at Dumbledore.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore mumbled, standing up and hurrying out of his office.

Ron continued to stand there, debating whether or not to follow the headmaster. He shrugged and left the office, running to catch up with the old wizard.

_At the same time..._

"And that's what happened." Neville said, leaning against a desk and trying to catch his breath.

Professor McGonagall took the letter from him and skimmed it quickly. "Oh my." She let the letter fall to the ground and rushed out of her classroom.

Ginny and Seamus, who had been standing in the back, walked up to Neville, Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"Neville, what's going to happen to Hermione?" The red-head asked, looking directly at him and letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"I...I don't know Ginny..." Neville was shocked when the youngest Weasley threw herself into his arms. He simply patted her back in a comforting manner. "Don't worry Ginny. Everything is going to be okay."

_0000_

Harry heard his clothes tear again, feeling the pain of the cut on his skin. He winced and fell down onto his knees, coming to the realization that Snape had beaten him.

Snape walked over toward the young man, smirking. "Voldemort has been waiting so long to do this..." He raised his wand, the words for the killing curse on the tip of his tongue.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape fell to the floor, paralyzed. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Ron right behind him.

"All right there Harry?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the classroom and over the Potions professor.

"I'm fine." Harry stood up slowly. "How's Hermione?"

"We don't know." Ron replied.

Neville, Ginny and Seamus ran into the classroom. "Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, rushing over toward the black-haired boy.

"I'm fine. We have to get to Hermione."

"She's at Malfoy Manor." Neville stated, causing Harry, Ron and Dumbledore to stare at him. "Ginny and Seamus intercepted a letter from Draco's mother. It was encoded with a message that said, 'She's here'. I did the math."

"Brilliant, Neville." Ron clapped his fellow Gryffindor on the back. "Let's go."

"You five aren't going anywhere." Dumbledore said. "At least not to Malfoy Manor." He motioned for the teenagers to follow him.

_0000_

Draco apparated into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. He looked around and stormed out of that room. "PANSY! MOTHER!" He yelled, stomping around to find the two women he had left earlier.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa asked, appearing in front of Draco with Pansy by her side.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Pansy asked.

Draco growled softly. "Hermione. Where is she?"

Pansy scoffed. "She isn't here, Drakey."

Draco grabbed both women and dragged them to a room. "Fine then. You're staying in here until I find her." He locked them in the room and used a spell to keep them from using magic to get out.

He headed for the dungeons. She had to be there. As he reached the stairs, he started to get woozy. "No. No damn it, I've got to get her!" He cried out, leaning against the wall as the room started to spin around and blur.

Draco's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He looked around the dorm room and cried out in frustration.

A/N: Next chapter might be the last? Haven't decided yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Stuck in Love

Summary: The clock's ticking as a new player is introduced into the battle to save Hermione's life.

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

Chapter Nineteen:Part One

Draco ran to Hogsmeade as fast as he could, knowing that was the only way he would be able to apparate to Malfoy Manor. His muscles burned and so did his lungs as he tried to keep breathing. He had to keep going. He had to save Hermione.

_0000_

Harry looked around Hogsmeade as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and other members from the Order of the Phoenix discussed the best way to get Hermione back. He sighed and looked at Neville, who was trying to comfort Ginny, who was a complete mess. There was Ron, who looked like he was trying not to cry. And then there was Seamus, who had no idea what to do. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and walked over toward his friends.

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor. Who's coming with me?"

All four of the Gryffindors nodded. "I am." They replied, glancing at each other with smiles.

"All right then, come on. Everyone grab hold and don't let go no matter what!" Harry hissed, figuring Neville would be the one to let go from fear.

"Ready?" At everyone's nod, Harry counted down. "Three...two...one..."

Lupin glanced over at the teenagers just in time to see Harry get ready to disapparate them all. "Harry, no!"

The rest of the members looked over to see Harry disapparate out of Hogsmeade. Mad Eye Moody growled. "Damn kids."

"Lupin and Tonks, you go and get them back. The rest of us, off to Malfoy Manor."

Tonks sighed and stood near Lupin. "Why do we get stuck saving their necks?"

"Because Moody hates kids." Lupin replied as they disapparated after the 7th years.

_0000_

As soon as Draco entered Hogsmeade, he collapsed onto his knees to try to catch his breath. He had to get to Malfoy Manor and save Hermione. Draco stood up to apparate, but fell back down onto his knees.

"Guess I'll...rest here...for a little while..." He panted, lying down on the ground and staring up at the sky.

_0000_

"Okay, genius, where do we go from here?" Ginny hissed at Harry, smacking his arm.

"Hey! I got us here, okay! Do I have to think of everything!"

"Shhh!" Ginny, Neville, Ron and Seamus hushed him.

"Where do you five think you're going?" Lupin asked behind the group.

Ginny yelped and jumped, spinning around. "Oh. It's just you." She sighed and leaned against Neville, who blushed profusely.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." Tonks said, shooing them toward a door.

"No, we have to find Hermione." Harry said.

Lupin and Tonks shared a look. They knew that no matter what they said, Harry would probably find a way to help Hermione in the end.

"You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for them to help." Tonks whispered to Lupin, who eventually nodded in agreement.

"I know. But Dumbledore wouldn't like the idea."

"He doesn't like any idea that involves the students. But they're going to do it anyway. Might as well help them and keep them out of serious danger." Tonks responded.

Lupin nodded again and walked toward the group of five. "Listen, you can help. But you are not allowed to go anywhere without Tonks or I. Understood?"

The group nodded and they, plus the two adults, started to walk around the manor.

"Where would Lucius keep Hermione?" Neville asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"In a dungeon, I would assume." Lupin replied, motioning for them to be quiet. He heard music coming from somewhere. "Tonks, take the kids and look around some more. I'm going to see where that music is coming from." He disappeared before Tonks could reply.

"I **hate** when he does that," Tonks muttered under her breath as she motioned for the group of kids to get moving. "Always disappears to some place."

"What if we don't find Hermione in time?" Ginny asked softly, looking mainly toward Harry.

"We will. We've got to."

_0000_

Lucius barged into the dungeon, startling Hermione from the perfect dream she was having. "They're looking for you. I just subdued the damn werewolf." He snapped, walking over and unlocking the chains keeping her to the wall.

Hermione sighed gratefully and rubbed her wrists, which were red and scratched up. "Thank God," she muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided. My orders are not to kill you, but I'm tempted to."

Lucius' reply made Hermione raise an eyebrow. "Orders? Since when do you take orders?"

Malfoy silently cursed himself as he lifted his wife into his arms. He had said too much and would certainly be punished for doing so. "Never mind. Let's go."

"No," Hermione was finally able to stand, and did so gladly. She stretched and glared at Lucius. She was obviously wandless and could easily be overtaken by Lucius. But she stood her ground anyway and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want you to explain yourself. And now."

Lucius growled and took a step forward. "I don't have time for your games, girl. Now let's go."

"No, Lucius, I'm curious as to what you meant myself," Narcissa added quietly, lifting her head up slowly. She was still rather weak, but Lucius set her down on her feet nonetheless.

Hermione stepped forward and had Draco's mother lean on her some. "We're not leaving until you explain yourself."

It was two against one, but Lucius was pretty sure he could take them both on. Narcissa was hardly a threat. But that mudblood, Granger, was. She was one of the most powerful witches known to the wizarding world. She knew everything about everything.

She was not one to be messed with.

"Who do you suppose I'm taking orders from?" He challenged, smirking slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. So there was a bigger person at play: Voldemort. She should have known.

But why would Voldemort be so interested in her relationship with Draco?

"Can we go now?" Lucius asked again.

"Why in such a rush, Lucius?" A voice asked from the doorway.

A/N: Short chapter, sorry. But the next chapter is most definitely the last.


	20. Chapter 20

Stuck in Love

Summary: The clock's ticking as a new player is introduced into the battle to save Hermione's life. -completed-

Disclaimer: These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own. These characters I do not own.

Chapter Twenty:Part Two

Lucius turned around and sighed, seeing Snape there. "How did you get here?"

"How do you think?" Snape snapped, glaring at Lucius. "Took me a while. Dumbledore cast the body lock spell on me after I attempted to kill Potter."

Hermione's eyes went wide slightly. "Harry? Is he okay?" She felt Narcissa's grip tighten and didn't move like she had planned. If Snape had killed Harry, she would personally take care of him herself.

"He's fine, calm down Granger."

"We need to get these two out of here. They know too much."

"They know too much because you've told them too much. I'll take care of them." Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at the women.

"No. Voldemort said not to kill them."

"I don't care what he said, it needs to be done."

"He has plans for them!"

"His plans have always backfired!"

While the two men argued over what to do with Hermione and Narcissa, Hermione leaned Narcissa against a wall and walked over, snatching Snape's wand out of his hand.

The Potions professor glared over at her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll give that back."

By this time, the wand was pointed at both Snape and Lucius. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll let us go. I guess we're both clueless." She replied, holding the wand steady. "Two words, Snape, and that's all it will take to have you dead on the floor."

_0000_

When Lupin didn't return any time soon, Tonks decided to take the group of students and find him.

"What about Hermione?" Harry had asked.

She looked at him and smiled softly. She knew she was letting her heart get in the way of the rescue of Hermione, but there was already a group of people assigned to find her. "Don't worry," Tonks replied.

Ginny patted Harry's shoulder, as if to reinforce what Tonks said.

They found Lupin in a sitting room, the music still playing. It was obvious Lupin had gotten into a fight with someone. Who that someone was didn't matter now. Tonks and Ginny rushed toward Lupin's body to make sure he was okay. Thankfully, he was just unconscious.

And Harry took the opportunity to break off from the group and look for Hermione.

_0000_

Draco woke up slowly and blinked a few times. He sat up quickly, realizing that he was still on the ground and no where near Malfoy Manor. He felt better than he had before and he slowly stood up. Less dizzy.

He took a deep breath and disapparated quickly.

_0000_

Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time before Tonks and the others realized he was gone, so he kept his pace quick and his eyes peeled. He looked in every room possible, checked every wall and every corner. Nothing.

He sighed and stopped for a bit, leaning against what he thought was a wall.

"Watch it Potter." A voice snapped behind him.

Harry stood up straight and turned around. "You're awake!"

Draco nodded. "Is Hermione..."

"I don't know. I'm trying to find her but..."

Malfoy motioned for Harry to follow him. "I know where she is. It's a long story and I'll explain on the way." Although the way wasn't nearly as long as the story was.

_0000_

As soon as Lupin came too, Tonks heart stopped beating as fast as it had been. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He responded, sounding slightly annoyed. He brushed himself off and told Tonks what happened.

Tonks sighed and leaned against him some. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Lupin couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he sneaked an arm around her. "Where's Harry?" He asked, noticing that the seventh year was missing.

"I don't know..." Tonks trailed off and looking around. "He **was** here..."

Neville, Seamus and Ron looked at each other. They hadn't seen the Boy Who Lived leave. But they knew where he was going.

"That boy is going to kill himself," they heard Lupin mutter as they all piled out of the room and in search of Harry.

_0000_

They reached the door that led to the dungeons and Draco hurried to finish his story. Harry was listening intently but inside his head his thoughts were racing. Was that how the future was going to be? He couldn't stand it, if that was the case. Not because he was dead, but because other people would die and be injured.

"That's not going to happen," Harry said under his breath.

"What?" Draco asked, looking over at him.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He watched as Draco opened the door and they headed down, wands out.

They heard voices. One was Hermione's, and the other two were male. They looked at each other and then continued on, both worried about Hermione.

They saw the back of Lucius and Snape, and saw Hermione with a wand pointed at the both of them. _That's my girl_, Draco thought with a small smile on his face. The boys looked at each other and nodded, their wands pointed at each of the men.

Hermione saw the two of them and tried hard not to let the wand fall from her hand. She swallowed and looked back at Snape and Lucius, who had noticed the girl's change.

"Losing your gall, Granger?" Snape taunted, his lips twisting into a smirk.

Hermione forgot about the boys and narrowed her eyes. "You wish." She quickly glanced back at Narcissa, who was still conscious. "Let us go, and I won't hurt you both."

"Oh this is ridiculous..." Snape muttered, taking a step forward toward Hermione.

"I'd listen to her." Draco said, stepping down from the stairs and walking toward Snape.

Harry kept his wand pointed at Lucius. "You better not even think about moving."

Snape looked at Lucius, who nodded softly. In a flash, Lucius had his wand at Harry's throat and Harry's wand on the ground. "How about you let us go and I won't hurt Harry."

Hermione hesitated and glanced at Draco. "Draco, I..."

Draco nodded at her and watched as she let her hand fall to her sides. But Draco wasn't about to let Snape get away so quickly.

"That potion you gave me was to distract me. To let my father kidnap Hermione and kill her."

"Draco, you have such potential for the Dark Lord." Lucius practically praised. "Why do you insist on letting that go for this girl?"

"Because I love her, father. Didn't you ever love mother?"

Lucius looked over at Narcissa, who was being tended to by Hermione. "Yes. I still do." He whispered, making eye contact with his wife.

"Let them live, Lucius." Narcissa pleaded softly. "Let them be allowed to love who they want to."

"I can't, Narcissa. I'm trying to let you live."

"You were going to kill us both!" Hermione cried out.

"No, I wasn't. I was going to just kill you."

"That's enough." Snape snapped, glaring at everyone in the room. He walked toward the stairs.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco yelled, causing Snape to stop and fall where he was. "Father, let Harry and the rest of us go. And I'll you both go."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Hermione, I want us all out of here alive. What happens once we leave this room is up to someone else."

"You know what to do, Draco."

"Finite." He said, pointing his wand at Snape's legs. Snape stood up and fought back the urge to kill Draco.

"Give back his wand, Hermione."

"No."

Draco looked at his girlfriend. "Give. Back. His. Wand. **Now**."

Hermione tossed Snape's wand at his feet. "Just for the record, I don't agree with this."

"Snape, start walking." Lucius didn't let Harry go until Snape was out of the dungeon area. "I'll see you soon, Draco. Goodbye Narcissa." Lucius ran up the stairs and disappeared.

They stood there for a while, just staring at the dungeon door. Hermione half expected them to come back and kill them all. But after a few minutes, it seemed as if they had gotten away.

Harry walked over and helped Narcissa leave the dungeon, looking at Hermione then at Draco. Silently he hoped that Lupin, Tonks and the rest of them had run into Lucius and Snape. He hoped they caught them and took them to Azkaban.

Draco and Hermione just stood there in silence. They didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Draco held out his hand and Hermione stared at it for a while before slipping her hand into his. They walked out of the dungeon hand-in-hand.

_0000_

They were finished with school.

Faces were bright with smiles and laughter could be heard almost everywhere. The seventh years were mingling with each other and their families. They were finished with school.

Some were going to go on and make a big difference in the wizarding world. Others were off to help with the fight against Voldemort. And the rest...well their future was as blank as an unwritten page in a journal.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting together in a group, laughing and talking about what they were going to do that summer. Hermione watched from afar, smiling. Those were her friends, her companions. She knew the upcoming summer was going to be fun and they were going to make many memories.

Snape and Lucius were still missing in action. The Order was working hard to find them.

She knew she'd have to be careful this summer. But as long as she was with Draco, she would be okay.

"Hermione?"

The young woman turned around and looked at her boyfriend, smiling. "Hi there." She kissed Draco softly. "What's wrong?"

"We have to talk." Draco took her hand and walked toward a quiet spot away from everyone. He sat her down on a bench and took the spot next to her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Draco. And I love you too. What's going on?"

Draco took a deep breath and grabbed her hand gently, kissing the palm of it. "I think it's best for the both of us if we stop seeing each other for a while."

Hermione's heart fell into her stomach and she fought hard not to cry. "Why?" She whispered softly.

"As long as we're together, you're going to be in danger. And I'm not gonna rest until I find my father and Snape and kill them both."

"Draco..."

"No, Hermione. Listen. This isn't easy for me. At all. But you'll be safer with Potter and Weasley than with me. Stick with them, and you'll be fine."

"What about you? Will we ever see each other again?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close. "Eventually, love. Eventually."

-Fin-

**Thanks to everyone who continued to read and review. But, alas, the time has come to say goodbye. But good news! I won't be gone for long. I've got a new fiction cooking with another author, and hopefully we'll be making magic happen soon. Which reminds me, I must send her a message and ask her what's going on. **

**To explain the end a bit, I figured since the rescue of Hermione was a bit anti-climactic, I needed a decent ending. I figured this way, the end leaves a potential for a sequel, or at least a series of one-shots. **


End file.
